Meurtre au manoir Malefoy
by jess1981
Summary: Une invitation à diner au manoir Malefoy aboutit à un meurtre. Qui sera tué ? Mais plus important encore : Qui est l'assassin ? Fic traduite de l'anglais. ATTENTION, contenu pour adulte.
1. Chapter 1

Titre original: **Murder at Malfoy Manor **(.net/s/3724766/1/bMurder_b_at_bMalfoy_b_bManor_b)  
Auteur: **Punkindoodle**  
Warnings: Contenu pour adulte, violence.  
Disclaimers: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont hélas pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, je ne fais que la traduire avec l'aimable autorisation de sa propriétaire.

**Chapitre 1**

La nuit était noire et la pluie tombait à torrents. Il se tenait devant la porte de fer que le vent faisait grincer. Il devait avoir perdu la raison pour être venu ici à cette heure et par ce temps! Peut-être devrait-il simplement oublier la lettre et retourner à son appartement chaud et confortable. Après tout, il était sûr que ce devait être une blague ou quelque chose dans le genre!

Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Pouvait-il simplement prendre ce risque? En soupirant, il tendit une main frissonnante et ouvrit la porte. Un éclair illumina l'impressionnant et un peu effrayant manoir au bout de la longue route. Il s'arrêta, la pluie fouettant son visage, un sentiment de malheur se répandant dans son corps trempé, la peur serrant son cœur. Il savait au fond de lui que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver cette nuit, quelque chose qui avait déjà commencé, quelque chose d'inévitable.

Un coup de tonnerre le fit presque bondir hors de son corps, et quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il poussa un cri qui finit par se perdre dans le vent et la pluie. Il se retourna, son visage passa de la colère et la peur à la confusion et un léger bonheur.

"Que fais-tu ici?" dit-il, en serrant la main de l'homme.

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée! Un hibou impressionnant m'a apporté une lettre ce soir, m'informant que j'étais invité à dîner."

Neville tira le parchemin de sa poche mais le vent l'emporta aussitôt en cinglant les hautes branches nues du chêne le plus proche.

Harry sourit et secoua la tête.

"Bien joué, Neville!"

Neville leva les yeux vers l'arbre, la pluie l'aveuglait.

"Il a disparu." dit-il, frustré par sa malchance.

"Ça ne fait rien. Nous savons que nous avons tous les deux été invités à diner ce soir dans la maison du mal, non?"

Harry et Neville levèrent tous deux les yeux vers l'allée.

"Crois-tu que nous serons assassinés dès que nous avons mis les pieds à l'intérieur?"

"Nous serons bientôt fixé." dit Neville en déglutissant. "Prêt?"

Ensemble, ils remontèrent le long chemin sinueux contre le vent, les feuilles mortes craquant sous leurs pieds. Au moment où ils arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée, la pluie était si épaisse qu'il leur était difficile de voir juste devant eux. Harry souleva le lourd heurtoir de cuivre en forme d'un serpent enroulé.

"A ton avis, qui vit ici ?"

Neville était sur le point de deviner, quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un petit elfe de maison vêtu d'un smoking lilas.

"Bonsoir Messieurs, le maître vous attend."

Il les fit entrer et ferma la porte.

"Si ces messieurs veulent bien me suivre ..."

Ses mocassins blancs grinçaient sur le sol de marbre poli.  
Neville et Harry se regardèrent, réprimant un sourire. Les vêtements que l'elfe portait étaient tout bonnement hideux, il était difficile de ne pas rire.

"Euh ... c'est une belle tenue que vous portez", dit Harry. "J'aime la couleur, c'est tellement ... violet."

"Merci monsieur, ma maîtresse l'a fait pour moi."

L'elfe caressa avec amour le tissu en polyester puis attrapa sa cravate couleur plomb et réajusta le nœud.

"Elle a vraiment très bon goût, ma maîtresse!"

«Votre maîtresse? Neville a demandé. "Et qui est au juste cette maîtresse dont vous parlez? Vous avez dit que votre MAITRE nous attendait, il me semble?

"Le maître vous attend, il n'a parlé de rien d'autre pendant des jours!"

"Est-ce que votre maître a un nom?" Demanda Harry, avec curiosité. "Je le connais?"

"Pas aussi bien que je te connais, Potter."

Ils venaient d'atteindre la porte d'un immense salon et là, dans le coin, ils trouvèrent Drago Malefoy assis, un verre de Brandy dans une main et un cigare éteint dans l'autre. Il était toujours aussi suffisant avec ses vêtements coûteux et ses ongles manucurés. Il décroisa ses jambes et se leva en s'étirant légèrement, comme si s'ennuyait déjà. Ses cheveux pâles retombèrent sur son front alors qu'il se penchait pour caresser un chien de chasse pure race sur la tête alors qu'il dormait à ses pieds.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Malefoy ? Pourquoi nous avoir invités à dîner ? Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ? Qui… "

"Tu poses trop de questions Potter. L'ignorance est une bénédiction à ce qu'on dit."

Il fait claquer ses doigts et son cigare s'alluma. Il souffla deux fois, la fumée odorante tournant autour de sa tête.

"Cigare?" Dit-il en lui tendant une boîte ornée d'or. "Le meilleur que l'argent puisse acheter ..."

"Euh, non," répondit Neville en plissant le nez.

"Potter?" Proposa Drago.

"Fumer c'est pour les perdants, dit-il, mais je vais prendre un verre."

Drago sourit et ferma la boîte à cigares dans un bruit sec. "Quel hypocrite ce Potter! Il ne veux pas fumer le cigare mais tuerait son foie avec l'alcool!"

Il claqua des doigts et l'elfe de maison apparut de nouveau. "

M. Potter voudrait..."

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

"Un Sherry".

"Sherry ? Tu es sérieux?" Drago ricana. "Très intéressant ... très très intéressant!" Il se tourna vers l'elfe. «M. Potter voudrais un Sherry. Il rit de nouveau, secouant la tête.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait rien de mal à boire un Sherry. Qu'est-ce qui amusait tant Malefoy?

"J'aimerai bien boire un verre", déclara Neville.

Drago prit une autre bouffée de son cigare.

"Laisse-moi deviner, Londubat, tu voudrais un Mint Julep?

Neville roulait des yeux. «Pourquoi voudrais-je une boisson pour fille? Je vais prendre un verre de ton meilleur scotch. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des goûts de luxe, Malefoy.

Drago gratifia Neville d'un grand sourire.

"Je pense que nous partageons plus que le goût des bons alcools, Londubat."

Neville pâlit.

"Je ... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler."

Alors que Neville prit le Scotch des mains de l'elfe, une femme entra dans le salon. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de cocktail rouge sang moulante qui enserrait toutes ses courbes et ses cheveux de jais étaient attachés à l'arrière de sa tête par un nœud français très serré. Elle sourit, ses lèvres rouge vif rendaient ses dents encore plus blanches qu'elles ne l'étaient.

" Bonjour, Neville, dit-elle doucement ".

Neville fut pris d'un vertige et sa main se mit à trembler si fort qu'il renversa sa boisson sur le couteux tapis blanc. L'elfe de maison se laissa immédiatement tomber à genoux et se mit à éponger avec une serviette.

"P. .. Pansy?"

"Je suis sûr que vous vous souvenez de ma femme», dit Drago, avec un soupçon de dégoût.

Les ongles trop vernis de Pansy brillèrent dans la lueur du feu alors qu'elle tendait la main à un Neville visiblement sous le choc.

"Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai eu le plaisir de votre compagnie, M. Londubat."

Drago marmonna dans son verre. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

"Quoi?"

"Quelque chose de drôle, Drago?" demanda Pansy, ses yeux noirs brillant de ce qui aurait pu être de la haine.

"Non, chérie, dit-il avec une fausse douceur. «Je me rappelait juste d'une blague que Blaise m'a raconté au bureau." Dit-il en souriant. "C'était à propos d'une femme qui a trompé son mari." Il aimait la stupeur qui se lisait sur son visage. Il était visiblement ravi qu'elle sache qu'il était au courant.

Pansy le regarda d'un air mauvais, puis se retourna vers Neville avec un rire perlé de lumière.

"Mon mari est si drôle!"

Harry avait le sentiment étrange que quelque chose se passait, comme si il était assis dans un théâtre à regarder une pièce se dérouler. Manifestement, ces trois personnes cachaient quelque chose. Neville a été choqué de voir Pansy. Pourquoi? Il l'avait vue des millions de fois. Drago se plaisait à regarder Neville se tortiller mal à l'aise et ses yeux allaient de sa femme à Neville comme s'ils étaient un sujet d'étude scientifique.

Neville réussit finalement à se calmer un peu et prit la main toujours tendue de Pansy. Elle l'agrippa et l'attira plus près, l'embrassant comme si c'était un vieil ami et non pas quelqu'un qu'elle avait détesté pendant des années. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, comme si c'était un savoureux dessert.

Harry les regarda avec un vif intérêt. S'il ne les connaissait pas aussi bien, il dirait que Pansy et Neville étaient plus proches qu'on ne le pensait. Mais c'était ridicule! Neville ne coucherait jamais avec la femme de Malefoy! Mais alors, pourquoi Malefoy lancerait à Neville ce regard meurtrier s'il n'y avait rien eu entre lui et Pansy.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée. L'elfe de maison bondit sur ses jambes, réajusta son smoking et quitta rapidement la salle. Les trois personnes dans le salon entendirent des voix distantes, suivies de la porte qui se ferme, et enfin les grincements des mocassins de l'elfe et le son distinct des hauts talons d'une femme.

Drago et Harry levèrent les yeux alors que le nouvel hôte entra et se tint sur le seuil, haussant un sourcil parfaitement épilé d'un air curieux et amusé. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire qui descendait à mi-cuisse, exhibant de longues jambes musclées habillées de bas noirs. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient en boucles magnifiques dans son dos et encadraient son beau visage.

Neville et Pansy levèrent les yeux lorsque l'elfe de maison annonça :

"Je vous présente Mrs Hermione Granger-Weasley."

Elle fit quelques pas en avant, puis se précipita sur Harry.

"Harry!" s'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. "Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, ça faisait des mois!"

Drago fut pétrifié, le cœur battant la chamade. Dieu qu'elle était magnifique! Il ferma les yeux, pensant que ça ne pouvait être qu'une une illusion. Pas du tout! Elle était toujours là. Il l'observa de la tête aux pieds, de ses yeux étincelants souligné d'un trait d'eyeliner jusqu'à ses hauts escarpins vernis. Il s'imagina lui faire lentement l'amour alors qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre que ces chaussures. A elle seule, sa démarche était terriblement sexy. C'est ça, elle était sexy.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle faisait des recherches dans les archives du ministère. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, enroulé et maintenus au-dessus de sa tête par une plume écrasée. Elle portait des vêtements moldus, une jupe à carreaux gris et marron et une chemise oxford blanche, les manches retroussées, à demi déboutonnée et en dehors de sa jupe.  
Elle avait l'air frustré et plus que sexy. Il s'était caché dans la rangée la plus proche de parchemins jaunis afin de l'observer. Elle mâchait le bout de ses lunettes. «Depuis quand portait-elle des lunettes?" se demanda-t-il. Il était fasciné par la façon dont elle croisait et décroisait les jambes, en soupirant à chaque fois qu'elle tournait une page de l'immense tome qu'elle lisait.

Il passait des heures dans l'odeur de ranci des parchemins et des livres juste pour l'observer. "Weasley est un putain de chanceux!" pensa-t-il. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour la retrouver tous les soirs en rentrant chez lui, faire l'amour avec elle tôt le matin, lui tenir la main en marchant sur la plage au coucher du soleil. C'était injuste qu'il soit coincé avec une garce comme Pansy pour, tandis que Weasley a obtenu le gros lot! Pansy était une ordure et Hermione un trésor.

Il avait quitté les archives et était sorti du bâtiment, rêvant sous le soleil sur les différentes façons dont sa vie se serait déroulée s'il avait été marié à Hermione! Si seulement il y avait un moyen de lui faire quitter ce crétin roux! Il soupira, en pensant qu'il n'y avait probablement rien à faire, et puis un jour à sa grande joie, il vit une scène qui fit bondir son cœur de joie.

Il avait traversé la rue et fait son chemin à travers le parc, vers la partie ombragée où tout le monde allait pour avoir du calme. Et là, sur un banc isolé se trouvait la réponse à ses prières!  
Il avait une chance! Il savait qu'il la voulait, et maintenant il savait que c'était possible! Elle était la plus belle chose au monde, même lorsqu'elle n'avait aucun goût vestimentaire.

A présent, elle était là, chez lui, habillée comme une séductrice et venait vers lui, visiblement très en colère.

"Drago Malefoy! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?" Elle secoua l'invitation devant son visage. "Vas-y, je t'écoute!"

Drago résista à l'envie de l'attraper par les épaules et unir ses lèvres aux siennes.

"S'il te plaît, Granger… je veux dire Weasley, calme-toi, pas besoin de te mettre dans des états pareils. Tout sera révélé en temps voulu."

Il prit une bouffée de son cigare et la lui souffla au visage. Elle toussa et chassa la fumée avec le parchemin.

«Maintenant, assied-toi et soi une gentille fille ou je vais devoir lâcher le chien sur toi."

Le chien en question leva la tête avec les yeux fatigués et injectés de sang et la laissa retomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Drago fronça les sourcils. "Quel chien de garde tu fais!" Drago se dirigea vers la cheminée, le rire d'Hermione résonnant derrière lui. Dieu qu'il la voulait, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte… pas encore. Peut-être après avoir révélé ce qu'il savait, il lui dirait, mais pas avant. Drago sourit en pensant aux secrets qu'il détenait, secrets qui allaient détruire des amitiés et des mariages!

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant et un grand coup de tonnerre. Le heurtoir de la porte d'entrée retentit à nouveau et tout le monde leva les yeux, se demandant qui était le prochain invité.

**-A suivre-**


	2. Soupe et secrets

Titre original: **Murder at Malfoy Manor **(.net/s/3724766/4/Murder_at_Malfoy_Manor)  
Auteur: **Punkindoodle**  
Warnings: Contenu pour adulte, violence.  
Disclaimers: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont hélas pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, je ne fais que la traduire avec l'aimable autorisation de sa propriétaire.

**Soupe et secrets**

Hermione entendit la voix furieuse de son mari, puis celle Ginny lui disant de se taire. Elle pesta intérieurement, et ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. De temps à autre elle jetait un œil vers Drago, accoudé au manteau de la cheminée, qui lui souriait d'un air satisfait.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il cachait derrière son regard espiègle. Il n'aurait en aucune façon pu savoir qu'à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son mari, elle avait envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que, depuis des années, elle vivait un mariage sans amour, souhaitant de tout son cœur que Ron puisse simplement disparaître, qu'elle puisse enfin être libre.  
Ce n'est pas parce qu'il pouvait être bête ou sale, ni même parce qu'elle l'avait attrapé à parier de l'argent sur des matches de Quidditch. Ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'il l'appelait "Patty" pendant l'amour. Le fait est que, depuis des années, elle en aimait un autre et ça lui donnait plus envie encore d'être débarrassée de son mari.  
Bien sûr l'homme qu'elle aimait était également marié, mais elle était persuadé qu'il s'agissait aussi d'un mariage sans amour.

La vie d'Hermione était remplie de regrets et de désirs secrets. En regardant les yeux perçant de Drago, elle se demanda s'il avait la moindre idée de ce qu'elle ressentait. Dans un sens, elle espérait que oui.

"Hermione !" lança Ron en la voyant debout. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Elle cessa de regarder Drago pour tenir tête à son mari, furieux et confus.

"Probablement la même chose que toi, Ron. Je viens dîner."

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais reçu une invitation ?"

"Peut-être qu'elle voulait foutre le camp loin de toi ne serait-ce qu'un instant." dit Drago, en s'éloignant de la cheminée pour venir vers eux.

Il s'arrêta en face de Ron et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Ou peut-être qu'elle s'attendait à me voir ici et c'est pourquoi elle ne t'a rien dit."

Il regarda Hermione.

"Nous savons tous qu'elle est secrètement amoureuse de moi depuis des années!"

Ron bondit sur lui, mais Drago l'esquiva adroitement et lui fit un croche-pied, l'envoyant au sol.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Weasley? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si ta femme a une aventure? Ce n'est pas comme si tu...

"Malefoy !" l'interrompit Harry, le stoppant d'une main sur la poitrine. "Peux-tu rien que pour cette fois te conduire comme un homme civilisé ?"

Drago sourit dangereusement à Harry.

"Bien sûr! Toi, tu sais ABSOLUMENT tout sur les hommes civilisés à présent, n'est-ce pas, Potter?"

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire, Malefoy ?" questionna Ginny.

"Vous verrez bien Mme Potter, vous verrez bien."

"Drago, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Laisse-les"

"La ferme, Pansy !"

"Ne lui dit pas de la fermer !" lança Neville, les poings serrés et une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

"Je lui dis ce que je veux, Londubat ! C'est MA femme, tu te souviens.

"Hmm hmm !" fit l'elfe de maison en se raclant la gorge. "Voici M. Blaise Zabini."

Dans la confusion, personne n'avait entendu frapper à la porte d'entrée et ils furent tous surpris quand Blaise fit irruption dans la salle, élégant et l'air insouciant; ses cheveux noirs étaient lissés vers l'arrière et il portait une fine moustache par-dessus des lèvres sensuelles. Le chien se leva et se précipita sur lui pour lui lécher la main. Blaise caressa sa tête, lui disant qu'il était un bon chien. Satisfait, l'animal retourna à sa place.

"Je vois que tous les clans sont là !" lança Blaise en se servant un verre.  
"Potter !" salua-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. "Heureux de te revoir ! Et Ginny ! Ravissante ! Tu es vraiment un homme chanceux, Potter !"

Blaise leva les yeux de la main de Ginny qu'il était en train de baiser et aperçut Hermione.

"Mme Weasley, vous êtes toujours plus belle à chacune de nos rencontres."

Il lâcha la main de Ginny et s'empara de celle d'Hermione, l'attirant vers lui et passant son autre main dans le dos de la jeune femme. Leurs visages étaient à deux doigts de se toucher.

"Tes yeux me rappellent les feuilles mortes d'automne qui tourbillonnent dans une flaque de boue."

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Tes lèvres sont telles des rideaux de velours déposés au soleil."

Il essaya de l'embrasser à nouveau mais quelqu'un cria.

"Ca suffit ! Eloigne-toi d'elle!"

Les invités regardèrent autour d'eux, déconcertés, pensant que c'était Ron qui avait crié. Mais c'était Drago, bouillonnant de jalousie et de colère qui attrapa Blaise par le bras pour l'éloigner d'Hermione.

"Tout va bien ?" lui demanda-t-il en cherchant son regard.

Pour toute réponse, il obtint un sourire confus. Et avant même qu'il n'ait conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, sa main caressait la joue d'Hermione.

"Hé !" cria Ron, réalisant enfin que Drago touchait à sa femme.

"Drago!" lança Blaise. "Pourquoi dragues-tu la femme de Weasley juste sous son nez ? Ce n'est pas très poli, tu sais !"

Il rit et se servit un autre verre de whisky et reprit :

"Je ne t'en blâme pas, au contraire ! Elle a des fesses qui me donnent envie de les attraper et de les malaxer, comme de la pâte à pain."

Pansy, de son côté, n'aimait pas la façon dont Drago bavait sur Hermione. Ca n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'importance quand il allait voir ailleurs, car elle savait que ce n'était que pour le sexe. Mais cette fois c'était différent. La façon dont il la regardait, la douceur dont il faisait preuve en la touchant. Pourquoi était-il amoureux d'elle ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux !

"Otes tes sales pates de mon mari !" lança-t-elle en traversant rageusement la distance qui les séparait.

Elle prit le visage de son mari entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Pour tout le monde, c'était un baiser passionné, mais pour Drago et Pansy, c'était tout bonnement dégoûtant.

Le visage de Neville se décomposa et son seul désir en ce moment était d'arracher les membres de Drago les uns après les autres.  
Hermione détourna le regard. Elle avait du mal à digérer ce baiser.

"Alors Ginny ?" demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était."Comment s'est passée ta journée ?"

"Comment s'est passée ma journée ?" s'indigna Ginny. "Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Harry ?" appela Ginny en tirant sur sa manche. "Suis-je la seule à penser que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici ?"

"Non, chérie." Répondit-il en regardant Drago s'échapper de l'emprise de Pansy et s'essuyer la bouche comme s'il était malade. "Je pense qu'il y a bien plus qu'un simple dîner."

A cet instant, l'elfe de maison entra dans le salon, frappa sur le petit gong qu'il tenait et annonça que le dîner était servi.

"Veuillez me suivre à la salle à manger s'il vous plaît."

Ils suivirent l'elfe en file indienne et regardèrent les cartes décoratives où étaient notés leurs noms avant de s'asseoir à leurs places respectives : d'un côté de la grande table se trouvaient Harry, Ginny et Blaise. A l'opposé, prirent place Hermione, Neville et Pansy.  
Drago prit son nom, le regarda curieusement l'air de se demander pourquoi il était assis en bout de table, haussa les épaules et s'assit.  
Ron, ne voyant plus de chaise libre, était perplexe.

"Où suis-je supposé m'asseoir exactement ?"

"A terre, comme un bon chien." Répondit Drago.

Harry grinça des dents : cette soirée risquait de ne pas être très agréable !

Un petit elfe de maison apparut, claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une chaise à l'autre bout de la table.

"Désolé, Monsieur ! Vous êtes un invité de dernière minute et nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'ajouter votre siège."

"La dernière minute ?"

"Nous n'avons été informé de votre arrivée que lorsque vous frappiez à la porte" répondit l'elfe en poussant la chaise jusqu'à la table.

La confusion se lisait sur le visage de Ron.

"Quand avez-vous obtenu vos invitations, alors ?" demanda-t-il en ajustant sa chaise avant de chasser l'elfe.

"Tôt ce matin." Répondit Hermione. " Elle m'attendait sur le bureau lorsque je suis arrivée au travail."

"La mienne est arrivée ce matin aussi." Dit Harry, avant de se tourner vers Ginny. "Et toi ?"

"J'ai été attaqué par un hibou pendant le déjeuner dans le parc. Je jouais à cache-cache avec les enfants quand il a plongé sur moi en manquant de m'arracher la tête."

Neville se pencha en avant et s'adressa à Harry.

"Eh bien le mien est arrivé ce soir, environ deux avant que je n'arrive. Vous croyez que je suis un invité de dernière minute, moi aussi.

"Peut-être que les invitations sont tous venus à des moments différents à dessein." Supposa Blaise.

"Pourquoi perdre notre temps à spéculer alors que Malefoy est ici ?" demanda Ginny exaspérée. "Demandons-lui tout simplement."

Drago allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un défilé d'elfe de maison vêtus de smoking lilas. Ceux-ci déposèrent un bol de soupe fumante devant chacun des convives.  
Ron regarda son bol de liquide rouge.

"Tu nous fais servir du sang, Malefoy ? C'est celui des innocents que tu as enchainés dans le cachot ?"

"C'est le tien que je servirais si tu ne ferme pas ta putain de gueule, Weasley !"

"Ton langage, Drago !" lança Pansy en aspirant la soupe de tomate sur sa cuillère en argent.

"Je dit putain quand je veux, Pansy ! Putain, putain, putain, PUTAIN !" lança-t-il avant de chanter le mot en question sur l'air de Jingle Bells.

"Oh ! Très mâture !" dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils d'un air dégouté.

Hermione étouffait un rire de ses mains à chaque fois qu'il disait "putain" un peu trop fort. Chacun faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Neville couvrait ses oreilles de ses mains aussi fort que possible tout en fredonnant. Seule Pansy et Hermione ne semblait pas gênées par les débordements immatures de Drago.

Il chanta trois couplets, puis, sans un mot, alla dévorer sa soupe.  
Ils mangèrent silencieusement en se regardant les uns les autres avec méfiance, se demandant ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser.  
Personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que le plat principal fût servi.

"Ce silence me tue !" lança Blaise en poignardant un morceau de rôti de bœuf avec sa fourchette. "Que quelqu'un dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi !"

"Très bien !" répondit Hermione. "Si nous parlions de nos vies ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que chacun d'entre vous a fait, et plus particulièrement toi, Blaise. Ca fait cinq ans que je ne t'ai pas vu."

Chacun porta son attention sur lui, impatients, car bien sur ils étaient tous curieux de savoir. Blaise avait été introuvable pendant des années et tout le monde a cru qu'il avait déménagé où, tout simplement, disparu de la surface de la terre.

"C'est vrai !" renchérit Neville. "Tu viens ici comme si tu n'avais jamais disparu. Où étais-tu ?"

"Et bien, si tout le monde a terminé, je propose que nous nous retirions dans la bibliothèque et je serai plus qu'heureux de vous dire ce que je suis devenu."

Il regarda Drago, qui hocha la tête et s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette avant de se lever.

"Ca me convient." Dit-il. " Blaise, pourquoi ne pas nous montrer le chemin ?"

Arrivés dans la bibliothèque, chacun s'installa. Ron s'assura qu'Hermione ne soit pas trop près de Drago. Celui-ci pris place aussi loin que possible de Pansy.  
L'elfe de maison servit un Brandy à chacun et Malefoy offrit un cigare aux hommes. Ron et Blaise en prirent un, l'allumèrent et commencèrent à fumer. Hermione, indisposée par la fumée, quitta en soupirant son siège à côté de Ron et s'assit près de Ginny.  
Ron haussa les épaules. Du moment qu'elle ne s'asseyait pas à côté de Malefoy, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

"Alors, Blaise ?" demanda-t-il en soufflant un gros rond de fumée. "Qu'as-tu fait durant toutes ces années ?"

Blaise, appuyé contre le mur, semblait amusé. Il scruta la salle, en prenant soin de regarder chacune des personnes présentes dans les yeux avant de parler.

"Et bien, Weasley." Répondit-il enfin en tapant les cendres de son cigare à terre. "J'ai passé quatre à voyager : l'Italie, l'Egypte, Le Canada."

Il s'écarta du mur et arpenta la pièce en tirant sur son cigare et sirotant son Brandy.

"Et l'année dernière, j'ai passé mes journées à vous espionner et à rassembler la moindre information pouvant vous faire chanter."

"Quoi ! " s'indigna Harry.

"C'est la vérité, Potter." Répondit Blaise avec un sourire malsain. "Je connais tous les secrets de chacune de personnes présentes dans cette pièce."

**-A suivre-**


	3. A découvert

Titre original: **Murder at Malfoy Manor** (.net/s/3724766/1/bMurder_b_at_bMalfoy_b_bManor_b)  
Auteur: **Punkindoodle  
**Warnings: Contenu pour adulte, violence.  
Disclaimers: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont hélas pas à moi. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, je ne fais que la traduire avec l'aimable autorisation de sa propriétaire.

**A découvert**

Hermione pâlit et Harry avait l'air d'avoir mangé quelque chose d'avarié.  
Ron paraissait garder son sang-froid, mais ses yeux racontaient une toute autre histoire. Il essayait désespérément de savoir à quels secrets Blaise faisait allusion.  
Drago serrait l'accoudoir de sa chaise si fort que ses doigts en devenaient blancs.  
Les légers soupirs de Pansy et Neville se perdaient dans leurs boissons.  
Seul Ginny ne semblait pas affectée par cette annonce.

"Surpris ?" demanda Blaise avec un sourire sournois.

"Non." Répondit Harry. "J'ai toujours pensé que tu n'avais pas de vie et à présent, je sais que j'avais raison. Une année entière à nous espionner ?"

Il se mit à rire au grand dam de Blaise.

"Quelle raison pourrais-tu avoir de nous épier ? Mis à part le fait que tu sois complètement taré ?"

"C'est simple, Potter !" dit Blaise en tirant sur son cigare. "L'argent et la vengeance."

"L'argent ?" demanda Ginny. "Mais tu es riche ! Pourquoi as-tu besoin de notre argent ?"

"Rectification, Mme Potter ! J'étais riche, et je vais l'être à nouveau grâce à vous tous !"

"Comment ça «étais» ?" demanda Ron. "Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as tout dépensé en alcool bon marché et en femme encore moins chère ?"

"Non, même si j'ai passé un moment agréable avec cette pute unijambiste à Winnipeg… "

"Beurk !" s'indigna Pansy. "Beurk, beurk, beurk !"

"J'ai bien cru que j'allais faire dans mon froc ! J'allais prendre mon pied, et vlan ! Je me suis retrouvé avec une jambe artificielle dans la main. "

Harry l'interrompit pour le plus grand plaisir de tous.

Ma foi, tes sexcapades avec des prostituées infirmes sont sans doute très intéressantes, mais j'aimerai plutôt que tu nous expliques la partie «argent et vengeance»."

Blaise haussa les épaules.

"Si c'est ce que tu veux."

Il marcha lentement vers l'endroit où était assis Drago, plus pâle encore que d'habitude.

"Voyez-vous, j'ai eu l'idée de tous vous faire chanter grâce à mon cher ami Drago."

"Quoi !"

"C'est honteux !"

"Je le savais ! Il a quelque chose à voir là-dedans !"

"Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça !" cria Drago en se levant d'un bond.

Il dévisagea Blaise qui semblait très amusé par son éclat de colère.

"Donc tu ne l'a pas incité ?" demanda Hermione.

"Non ! Euh… Oui. Enfin, en quelque sorte."

"En quelque sorte !" s'exclama Harry. "Soit tu l'as fait, soit tu ne l'as pas fait ! Décide-toi !"

"Très bien ! J'ai toujours détesté l'air arrogant de ce bâtard ! Alors, quand j'ai découvert le secret qu'il cachait depuis des années, j'ai décidé de l'utiliser à mon avantage !"

A part Hermione, personne n'avait réellement compris.

"Tu veux dire… que tu l'as fait chanter pour qu'il nous espionne ?"

Drago la regarda, impuissant. Elle allait sûrement penser qu'il n'était qu'un sale enfoiré et le détesterait encore plus. Il voyait toutes ses chances avec elle s'envoler par la fenêtre. Il ne parla pas, et son silence était une réponse suffisante pour tous les convives.

"Laissez-moi faire le point." Dit Ginny. "Blaise revient de «Merlin sait où», et tu découvres un profond et noir secret le concernant. Quelque chose de si terrible qu'il est prêt à perdre une année entière de sa vie à espionner et collecter des informations sur nous pour ne pas que tu vendes la mèche."

Elle rit, l'air incrédule.

"Ca doit horrible comme secret !"

Blaise lança un regard d'avertissement à Drago.

"Oui, bon !" dit-il à la hâte. "Nous ne sommes pas la pour discuter de mes secrets, mais plutôt pour exposer les vôtres !"

"Ainsi tu as l'intention de te retourner contre Malefoy ?" dit Neville, pensif. "Ca doit vouloir dire que toi aussi tu sais des choses pas très glorieuses à son sujet."

"Effectivement ! Et s'il ne se contente pas de rester assis et de la fermer sur ce qu'il sait, je raconterai ce que moi je sais à toute la salle."

Il regarda Drago qui n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il voulait parler, mais en aucune façon il ne pouvait révéler ce qu'il savait.

Un fois sûr que Drago ne parlerait pas, Blaise regarda autour de lui.

"Bien, par où commençons-nous ?"

Chacun baissa les yeux, se faisant tout petit en espérant que Blaise ne commence pas par eux.

"M. Londubat !"

Neville sursauta. Il était sûr que ça allait être lui : il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chance.

Blaise secoua la tête et fit claquer sa langue de déception.

"Je pense que les responsables de l'école seraient heureux de rencontrer l'un de vos étudiant, une certaine Lucinda Maxwell."

Neville regarda Blaise, horrifié. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et il avait l'air d'avoir reçu un coup à l'estomac.

"Tu ne voudrais pas ?"

Pansy plissa les yeux.

"Qui est Lucinda Maxwell et qu'est-ce que Neville a à voir avec elle."

Le soupçon de jalousie dans sa voix n'avait échappé à personne.

"Lucinda se trouve être une jeune étudiante de Londubat."

"Boucle-la, Zabini !" lança Neville, serrant et desserrant les poings.

"Non."

Il traversa la pièce et posa les mains sur le dossier de la chaise de Neville.

"Il semblerait que Londubat ait reçu des faveurs sexuelles de cette élève en échange de bonnes notes en herboristerie."

Blaise avait un regard dur qui rappela à Harry celui d'un rottweiler qu'il avait un jour croisé.

"C'est faux!" s'insurgea Neuville en bondissant de son siège, les yeux fixés sur Pansy qui, horrifiée, se couvrait la bouche. "Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille !"

Hermione vint immédiatement au secours de Neville.

"C'est impossible qu'il fasse une telle chose ! Voyons ! C'est NEVILLE dont on parle ! lança-t-elle en ponctuant d'un petit rire incrédule. "Il est incapable de tirer profit d'un étudiant ! Ce n'est pas dans sa nature !"

Blaise regarda Drago. Ce dernier hocha la tête et claqua des doigts.  
Un elfe de maison arriva en portant une boîte.

"Merci." Gratifia Drago avant de chasser l'elfe.

"Pas dans sa nature, hein ?" reprit Blais en faisant glisser une grande photo hors d'une enveloppe en papier kraft et en l'exposant bien haut afin que tout le monde puisse voir. "Je crois que c'est dans sa nature."

C'était pour le moins choquant. Neville était assis à son bureau, son pantalon baissé et sa tête rejetée en arrière dans ce qui semblait être de l'extase à l'état pur. Plus choquant encore : une jeune fille brune portant un uniforme de Poudlard était à genoux entre ses jambes écartées. Tous voyaient clairement sa tête aller d'avant en arrière, dans une fellation digne d'une professionnelle.

"Putain de merde !" jura Ron tournant la tête vers Neville et le regardant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

"Neville, ce n'est pas vrai ?" demanda Hermione, incapable d'imaginer son ami faire quelque chose d'aussi mauvais. "S'il-te-plait, dis-moi que c'est un coup monté !"

"Oh non, Mme Weasley, ce n'est pas un coup monté. J'en suis certain." Dit Blaise en s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé. "Oh! Londubat ! Une dernière chose…"

Neville fixait le sol, craignant ce qui, éventuellement, pourrait encore lui arriver.

"Drago allait raconter à tout le monde comment votre grand-mère est morte dans, comment dire, des circonstances mystérieuses ? Il semblerait que l'on ait découvert dans son organisme de faibles traces de divers poisons seulement connus des herboristes."

Il lissa sa moustache avec deux de ses doigts avant de continuer à parler.

"J'ai ici la déclaration écrite d'un témoin oculaire qui affirme que vous avez vendu…"

C'était trop pour Neville qui se tourna vers Blaise.

" Comment oses-tu insinuer que j'aie pu la tuer !"

"Est-ce le cas ?" demanda Pansy.

Neville la regarda.

"Je n'ai aucune raison de rester là à écouter ça." Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Ca vaut pour vous tous."

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et fit un pas hors de la pièce.

"Je pars et je vous suggère de faire pareil !"

Les autres entendirent le son de ses pas disparaître au bout du couloir, et comme Blaise ne tenta rien pour l'arrêter, tous se levèrent et le suivirent rapidement. Tous sauf Drago.

"Par Salazar, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" demanda-t-il à Blaise.

"Tu verras. Tu n'a qu'à te taire et faire ce que je dis. Tu pourrais bien finir par me remercier."

"Mais ils sont tous en train de partir !"

"Non." Dit-il en souriant à Drago. "Ils ne peuvent pas."

* * *

Dans l'entrée, Neville tirait sur la poignée de la porte en jurant.

"Pourquoi est-ce que cette foutue porte ne s'ouvre pas ?"

Ron le poussa hors du chemin et essaya à son tour.

"Verrouillée ! Elle ne veut pas bouger !"

"Reculez !" ordonna Hermione en sortant sa baguette. "Alohamora !"

Rien ne se passa. Hermione baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

"Avez-vous vu une lumière sortir de ma baguette ?"

"Non." Répondit Ginny.

"Essaye un autre sort." Proposa Pansy.

"Reducto !"

Toujours rien.

"C'est peut-être ta baguette. Je vais essayer."dit-il en sortant la sienne et en la pointant sur la lourde porte.

"Tu perds ton temps, Potter." Dit Blaise en venant vers eux. "A exactement 21 heures, toutes les portes, fenêtres et cheminées se sont fermées d'elle-même."

Il s'arrêta à côté d'Hermione et de Ginny.

"Oh! Et au moment même où vous avez franchi le seuil, vos baguettes ont été désactivées."

Il décocha un sourire fier au groupe stupéfait.

"Si nous retournions à la bibliothèque ?" dit-il enserrant Hermione et Ginny à la taille. "Il y a encore tant de chose à révéler !"

"Tu ne peux pas nous garder prisonnier ici !" lança Hermione.

Elle se débarrassa du bras de Blaise et se rua dans la bibliothèque où Drago était assis, fixant la cheminée. Il leva les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle précipitait vers lui.

Comme il la trouvait belle lorsqu'elle s'énervait, ses yeux craquelés de fureur et ses joues roses de colère. Il la voulait tellement qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir, même tuer s'il le fallait.

"Drago Malefoy ! Laisse-nous sortir d'ici !"

Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, son visage à deux doigts de celui de Drago. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche du lui. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué ses cils si pâles, ses lèvres souples et sensuelles, ni à quel point il sentait bon. Elle s'était souvent demandé ce que ça faisait d'être aussi près de lui et elle trouva ça mieux que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Elle se pencha au dessus de lui, les mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise, sa poitrine haletante. Il avait souvent rêvé d'un moment comme celui-là. Si seulement les circonstances étaient différentes. Si seulement ils étaient seuls et si seulement elle savait ce qu'il ressentait.

Hermione avait du mal à le quitter des yeux. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches. Que ferait-il si elle avançait rien qu'un peu et l'embrassait ? Dommage qu'elle n'ait jamais eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Tant d'années passées à se demander ce qui serait advenu de sa vie si elle avait été capable de lui parler. A présent lui et tous les autres allaient connaître son plus sombre secret.  
Elle voulait désespérément sortir de là, parce qu'elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Drago une fois son secret révélé.

"Hermione ?" murmura-t-il.

"Oui ?"

"Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire."

Il leva la main et caressa la joue d'Hermione du bout des doigts.  
Elle se rapprocha sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses lèvres frôlant celles de Drago.

"Bordel! Enlève tes sales pattes de ma femme, Malefoy !" hurla Ron.

Harry le retint de justesse par le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de se précipiter sur Drago.

"Granger, espèce de sale garce !" jura Pansy dans la foulée. "Arrête de te jeter sur mon mari ou je te tue !"

Elle attrapa Hermione par les cheveux et le tira en arrière d'un coup sec.

"Drago est à moi !" rajouta-t-elle.

"Lâche-moi espèce de garce psychopathe !"

Hermione se retourna, et Pansy resserra son étreinte, amplifiant la douleur de son cuir chevelu. Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans les bras de Pansy, lui arrachant quelques gouttes de sang. Puis soudain elle se retrouva au sol, Pansy au-dessus d'elle giflant, cognant et lui tirant les cheveux.

"Combat de filles !" lança Blaise. "Qui a de l'huile pour le corps ?"

Hermione attrapa la tête de Pansy de ses deux mains et la cogna aussi fort que possible contre la sienne. Elle entendit un craquement écœurant provenant du nez de Pansy qui saignait à flot, les inondant toutes les deux.

"Oh ! Sale putain ! s'écria Pansy en se jetant sur Hermione pour se venger.

Elle cognait Hermione partout où elle pouvait en criant comme une folle.  
Hermione réussit à ceindre la taille de Pansy avec ses deux jambes sans vraiment se soucier de sa robe tellement retroussée que l'on pouvait voir sa culotte.  
Elle bascula et se retrouva à cheval sur Pansy, lui immobilisant les bras.

"Insulte-moi encore une seule fois, Pansy, et je te tue !"

"Ok ! Pause !" lança Ron en saisissant Hermione par le bras, la forçant ainsi à lâcher prise.

Neville, lui, aida Pansy à se remettre debout.

"Dis-moi Drago ?" demanda Blaise en faisant des ronds de fumée. "Ca te fait quoi d'avoir deux jolies femmes qui se battent pour toi ?"

Il rit de voir à quel point Drago était mal à l'aise.

"Qui aurait cru qu'Hermione puisse avoir le béguin pour un génie du mal ? Je peux vous dire que c'est un choc pour moi !"

Ron leva les yeux.

"Ma femme n'a pas le béguin pour Malefoy !"

"Et qu'en sais-tu, Weasley ? demanda Blaise. "Tu n'es jamais chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? Trop occupé à parier sur les matches de Quidditch !"

Il fit un sourire féroce.

"Tu devrais passer plus de temps à la maison à gâter ta charmante épouse, au lieu de perdre d'énormes sommes d'argent. Sans parler de l'acte de la maison, le tout pour parier sur des équipes perdantes."

Hermione était furieuse.

"Tu… Tu as perdu la maison !"

"Il ment !"s'écria Ron avec véhémence.

"Vraiment ?"dit Blaise en se dirigeant vers la boite pour en extraire un tas de papiers à l'allure officielle. "Dans ce cas comment ce fait-il que je possède des documents juridiques attestant que votre maison appartient à…"

Il fouilla les documents à la recherche du nom.

"Ah ! Ca y est ! A M. Tito Strangelli."

"Donne-moi ça !" ordonna Hermione en prenant les papiers des mains de Blaise. Elle les examina. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres se pressèrent en une ligne de plus en plus mince.

"Ronald Weasley !"hurla-t-elle."Comment as-tu pu ? Où sommes-nous supposés vivre ?"

Elle jeta les papiers au sol et se planta en face de lui, l'allure meurtrière.  
Au plus grand plaisir de Drago, elle gifla Ron si fort que le bruit résonna dans la pièce tel un coup de fusil.

"Tu ne t'es même pas soucié de moi et des enfants !" cria-t-elle. "Espèce de salaud égoïste !"

Pour Blaise, c'était Noël avant l'heure.

"Attendez une minute, Mme Weasley. Il y a mieux !"

Hermione bouillonnait.

"Mieux ?"

Blaise tira un mini enregistreur de la poche de sa veste et, avec un sourire diabolique, appuya sur le bouton de lecture.  
On put entendre un homme à l'accent italien s'adresser à Ron.

", vous apporterez l'acte de votre maison, 500 000 galions et une photo dédicacée d'Harry Potter le 4 à minuit, ou sinon…"

"Sinon quoi ? Et si je refuse ?"

Des rires résonnèrent en arrière plan.

"Si vous refusez, , nous liquiderons votre femme et vos enfants juste sous vos yeux, et ensuite nous vous tuerons." gronda l'homme. "Ai-je été assez clair ?"

A présent, ils pouvaient tous entendre Ron crier :

"Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne me tuez pas !"

Blaise éteignit.

"Il est intéressant de noter qu'il ne pensait qu'à sa vie, sans mentionner la tienne ou celle de vos enfants."

Tout le monde dans la salle était horrifié. Ron était bouche bée.  
Soudain, il se tourna vers Hermione et tomba à ses pieds.

"Je t'en supplie Hermione ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça ! S'il-te-plaît, tu dois me pardonner !"

Il s'agrippa à ses jambes et brailla comme un enfant.  
Drago était totalement dégouté.

"Pourquoi te pardonnerait-elle ? C'était pitoyable, même pour toi, Weasley !"

Ron leva les yeux et chercha Harry, son meilleur ami dans le monde entier. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui pardonner, c'était Harry !

"Tu me crois, toi, Harry ? Tu sais que je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin ?"

Mais Harry ne voyais pas les choses sous cet angle, si bien que Ron s'énerva.

"Qui êtes-vous pour me juger ainsi ? Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécu ! Aucun de vous n'est pure et blanc, à en juger par votre présence ici !"

Harry secoua la tête.

"J'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître, mon vieux. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais mis ta femme et tes enfants en danger pour des paris stupides ! Je ne ferai jamais ce genre de chose !

Il regarda Ron avec pitié.

"Maintenant tu as tout perdu." Ajouta-t-il. "Elle ne te le pardonnera jamais. Et moi non plus."

Ginny pleurait.

"Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, Ron, tu fais tout ton possible pour lui éviter la moindre souffrance."

Elle essuya son visage couvert de larmes d'un revers de la main.

"Harry ne ferait jamais ce que tu as fais. Il ne ferait rien qui puisse nuire à notre mariage ou à notre famille. Il nous aime trop !"

Blaise haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire : "Oh ! Vraiment !"

**-A suivre-**


	4. Nous partageons tout !

Titre original: **Murder at Malfoy Manor **(.net/s/3724766/1/bMurder_b_at_bMalfoy_b_bManor_b)  
Auteur: **Punkindoodle**  
Warnings: Contenu pour adulte, violence.  
Disclaimers: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont hélas pas à moi. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, je ne fais que la traduire avec l'aimable autorisation de sa propriétaire.Note de la traductrice : Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire à été nominée aux "Dramione Awards" et au "Quill to Parchment".

**Nous partageons tout !**

Harry regarda par-dessus la tête de Ginny et vit Blaise esquisser un sourire.

"Ginny, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Quelque chose que tu dois entendre de ma bouche, et non pas de celle de Zabini."

Il avait parlé très vite, tout en lançant des regards inquiets en direction de Blaise.

"Potter ! Allons, allons! Cesse de gâcher mon plaisir ! C'est moi qui mène le jeu ici alors pose ton cul d'homosexuel et laisse-moi parler !"

"Ai-je bien entendu «homosexuel» ? demanda Pansy, en essayant d'essuyer le sang sur son visage avec son mouchoir. "Il ne l'est pas, si ?"

Elle posa le mouchoir et regarda Harry d'un air à la fois curieux et amusé.

"Oui, ma chère Pansy." Dit Drago en ricanant." Potter est gay, aussi sûr qu'un et un font deux."

Ron délaissa la boisson qu'il s'était servie et se tourna vers Harry la bouche ouverte, en état de choc.  
Il avait l'air prêt à vomir à tout moment.

"Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! Ca ne peut absolument pas être vrai !"

Ron aurait presque voulut pleurer. Il pensait à toutes les fois où il avait dormi dans la même chambre que son meilleur ami, et plus dégoutant encore, toutes les fois où il s'était changé devant lui. Que se serait-il passé s'il avait eu des vue sur lui ?

"Oh, c'est la vérité, Weasley. Si tu as besoin d'un preuve, ma foi, je dois en avoir une quelque part par là."

Blaise plongea la main dans la boite et en tira un rouleau de parchemin attaché par un ruban bleu.

"Ceci est adressé à Harry et provient d'une personne que nous connaissons tous."

Ginny restait silencieuse. Elle n'osait même pas regarder Harry de peur de perdre son sang-froid et de l'étrangler sur place.

"Mon cher Harry…" lut Blaise à voix haute.

"Rends-moi ça tout de suite, Zabini ! C'est une propriété privée !

Harry se précipita sur Blaise et essaya de lui prendre la lettre hors des mains.

"Drago."dit Blaise calmement.

Drago se leva et empoigna Harry.

"Otes tes saletés de mains, Malefoy !"

Il se débattit, mais contre toute attente, Drago était plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air.

"Lâches-moi, connard !"

"Du calme, Potter !" dit Drago en immobilisant les bras de Harry dans son dos. " Tu as eu tout le temps d'avouer à ta femme ce que tu as fait. Alors à moi de vouloir me frapper avec tes fesses, je te suggère de laisser Zabini en finir avec ça."

"Pas de cette façon !" lança Harry en se dégageant avant de courir vers Blaise.

"Ah non ! Pas de ça, Potter !" dit Drago en attrapant le dos de sa veste et en se plantant face à lui. "Je t'avais prévenu !"

Son poing s'abattit sur le visage d'Harry qui s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" demanda Neville, inquiet.

"Ne t'en fait pas." Répondit Ginny tranquillement." Vas-y Zabini, je veux savoir."

Blaise haussa les épaules et, avec un sourire, continua sa lecture.

"Ces dernières nuits que nous avons passées ensemble étaient une pure merveille. Je suis impatient de te voir ce soir. Je me languis de ton contact, tes baisers, ton slip, nos gémissements lorsque nous faisons l'amour ! Quand je ferme les yeux, je vois tes beaux yeux émeraude, tes cheveux noirs sensuellement décoiffés, ta peau douce et laiteuse, les courbes de tes fesses. A ce soir…"

Blaise regarda Ginny. Elle allait adorer la fin !

"… Ton amant secret, Seamus."

Ginny devint blême et elle s'écroula sur le sol à côté de son mari.

"Ginny !"

Hermione tomba à genoux à côté d'elle et pris son pouls.

"Elle est juste évanouie." Rassura-t-elle avant de gifler doucement les joues de son amie. "Ginny ! Réveille-toi ! Ginny !"

Les yeux de Ginny papillonnèrent et elle essaya de s'asseoir.

"Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider à me lever ?"

Hermione passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à se remettre debout.

"Tu as dit Seamus ?" demanda Ginny en se tournant vers Blaise. "J'ai bien entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as bien dit Seamus ?"

Ginny fondit en larmes et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

"Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ?"

De son côté, Harry revenait à lui.

"Par Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il.

Il se leva péniblement tout en tenant sa mâchoire enflée. Il se rappela soudain où il était et ce qui se passait. Remarquant que Ginny pleurait, il avança vers elle.

"Gin, je suis désolé ! Je voulais t'en parler depuis longtemps mais…"

Ginny se tourna vers lui avec fureur.

"Seamus ? Seamus!" cria-t-elle avant de se mettre à frapper sur la poitrine d'Harry. "Je vais te tuer ! Je vais vous tuer tout les deux ! Je ne peux pas le croire !"

Pansy s'approcha de Blaise.

"Pourquoi l'épouse de Potter est-elle si furieuse que ce soit Finnigan ?" lui demanda-t-elle à voix haute. "Ca paraît un peu étrange, non ?"

"Ah, bonne question ! Très bonne question !" répondit-il en lui souriant. "Et il se peut que je connaisse la réponse."

Ginny stoppa net sa crise de colère et se tourna vers Blaise qui sortit un petit livre de la boite.

"Où as-tu eu ça ?" demanda-t-elle toujours en larmes. "Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu t'es introduit chez moi et tu as volé ? Espèce de sale voleur !"

"Et alors ?" demanda Blaise. "J'avais envie de nouvelles lectures."

Il feuilleta le journal.

"Qui aurait cru que tu étais aussi perverse ?"

Il s'arrêta à une certaine page et commença à la lire à l'assemblée.

"Cinq janvier. Parfois, je serais bien tenté de refiler un somnifère à Harry. Ainsi il sera bien sage et je pourrais faire ce que je voudrais de lui. Peut-être demain soir."

Blaise ricana.

"Le parfait petit guide du violeur !"

Il tourna les pages jusqu'en milieu de journal.

"Zabi…"

"Le treize juin !" cria Blaise, couvrant ainsi les protestations de Ginny. "Je l'ai rencontré dans le parc, aujourd'hui. C'était vraiment excitant quand il m'a attiré dans les buissons, soulevé ma jupe et prise par derrière.

Ginny laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Harry était complètement perdu. Il ne se rappelait absolument pas avoir pris Ginny dans les buissons.

"Ce qui était encore plus excitant, " continua Blaise, "C'est que Seamus et moi faisions l'amour juste en fasse de l'endroit où Harry était, à ce moment précis, assis à son bureau à régler de la paperasse."

"Oh Putain !" lança Pansy avant d'éclater de rire.

Ginny regarda son mari.

"Harry…"

"Je ne veux pas le savoir, Ginny ! Tu as couché avec Seamus !"

"Et alors ? Pas toi peut-être ?"

Pansy riait encore.

"C'est l'histoire la plus drôle que j'aie jamais entendue ! Un homme et sa femme se trompent mutuellement avec le même homme !"

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que Seamus ait fait ça." dit Neville. "On croit bien connaître quelqu'un…"

"Harry, je t'en prie… c'est fini ! Depuis plus de deux semaines. Je t'aime ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi !" dit Ginny, sanglotant. "Je t'en prie, tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère ! Toi aussi tu m'a trompée !"

"Je crois, " dit Drago, "que ce qui énerve encore plus Potter que le fait que tu l'ais trompé c'est que ce soit avec son enculé adoré. Pas vrai, Potter ?

Drago ricana.

" Tu es amoureux de Finnigan, hein ?"

"Boucle-là, Malefoy !" cria Hermione. "Ce ne sont pas tes oignons alors arrête de faire empirer les choses !"

"Vous avez raison Mme Weasley ! Ce qui se passe entre Potter et sa femme ne sont pas les affaires de Drago, mais si il a contribué à ce que cela se sache, n'est-ce pas ?"

Blaise sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est grand temps que Drago sache ce que vous avez fait contre sa volonté ? Je suis sûr que Pansy et son époux seront très intéressé d'entendre ça aussi !"

Hermione fixa Blaise, les yeux enflammés par la colère.

"Tu n'oserais pas !"

"Oh que si, Mme Weasley !" répondit-il, montrant les dents tel un lion prêt à bondir. "J'en meurs d'envie !"

**-A suivre-**


	5. Pas si innocente

Titre original: **Murder at Malfoy Manor **(.net/s/3724766/1/bMurder_b_at_bMalfoy_b_bManor_b)  
Auteur: **Punkindoodle**  
Warnings: Contenu pour adulte, violence.  
Disclaimers: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont hélas pas à moi. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, je ne fais que la traduire avec l'aimable autorisation de sa propriétaire.

**Pas si innocente**

"Tu meurs d'envie de me dire quoi, au juste?" dit Drago le cœur sur les lèvres.

Blaise va-t-il lui dire qu'Hermione l'aime en secret? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-il dit qu'elle a fait quelque chose contre sa volonté? Etre amoureuse de lui n'était certainement pas contre son gré. Bon sang ! Il serait fou de joie si c'était vrai.

"Blaise tu ne peux pas faire ça!" supplia Hermione. "S'il-te-plaît! Je ne suis pas la seule que tu vas blesser. Il y a des enf… des personnes innocentes impliquées là-dedans !"

Elle attrapa le bras de Blaise.

"Je ferais n'importe quoi! N'importe quoi! Mais ne lui dit rien !"

Elle pleurait et ses supplications brisaient le cœur de Drago. Il détestait la voir ainsi mais il était aussi vachement curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait. Il put voir que le reste des convives l'étaient également.

Ron prit la parole:

"Mon Dieu, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

Il ne l'avait jamais vu réagir de cette façon, ça en devenait énervant.

"Quoi que ce soit, ça doit être terrible." dit Neville à Harry. "Je n'ai jamais vu Hermione supplier avant."

"Moi non plus."

Blaise retroussa sa lèvre supérieure, dégoûté.

"S'il-vous-plaît, Mme Weasley. Vous abimez mon costume Armani avec vos larmes coupables."

Il retira la main d'Hermione de sa manche et l'éloigna, puis ajusta ses manchettes et soupira.

"Il est temps de révéler un secret qui a été soigneusement gardé pendant de nombreuses années."

Pansy se pencha en avant en prévision d'une nouvelle renversante. Neville était appuyé sur le manteau de la cheminée faisant semblant de se moquer de ce que Blaise allait dire. Harry se tenait debout à côté de lui, l'esprit encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer avec Ginny.

Hermione scruta la pièce à la recherche d'un soutien et elle le trouva. Ginny vint mettre ses bras autour d'elle et essaya de la réconforte, en vain.

"Hermione, peu importe ce que Zabini dira, je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es ma meilleure amie et rien ne pourra changer cela."

"Oh, je n'en suis pas si sûr, Mme Potter." dit Blaise, lui lançant un sourire lumineux.

"Tu n'es qu'une misérable vermine, Zabini, tu le sais, ça? Dit Ginny.

"La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe, Mme Potter!"

Il a commença à se promener dans la salle comme s'il se baladait dans un parc et s'arrêta en face de Ron qui le regardait, la peur dans les yeux.

"Mr Weasley. N'avez-vous jamais remarqué que vos enfants ne vous ressemblaient en rien ?"

Les sourcils de Ron se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre en signe de confusion.

"Qu'est-ce que mes enfants ont à voir avec ça?"

"Tout, M. Weasley! Tout!"

"Blaise, s'il-te-plaît!" gémit Hermione.

"Cesses tes pleurnicheries ou je serai obligé de te faire taire moi-même!" grogna-t-il. "Tu aurais peut-être du penser aux conséquences avant d'agir. Je vais raconter à tout le monde ici quel genre de chienne sournoise tu es et aucune prière, aucun cri ne m'arrêtera!"

Drago agrippa le bras de son fauteuil. Comment osait-il lui parler de cette façon! Il se jura qu'avant la fin de la nuit, il ferait payer Blaise.

"Maintenant," dit Blaise, flanquant un sourire sur son visage, "Retournons à nos moutons."

"Pour l'amour de Merlin, Zabini, dépêche-toi!" dit Pansy toute excitée. "Je veux savoir ce qu'elle a fait!"

"Patience, Pansy. Peut-être que tu devrais te demander ce que tu as fait pour mériter d'être à cette petite fête."

Pansy agita la main en l'air. "J'ai fait beaucoup de choses illégales, je n'ai honte de rien et je me moque bien de ce que tu peux savoir sur moi. Je veux savoir ce que Granger a fait!"

Blaise l'ignora et se dirigea lentement vers Drago.

"Malefoy, as-tu déjà vu les enfants d'Hermione et de Ron?"

Drago leva les yeux vers lui.

"Une fois. Le premier jour de mon fils à Poudlard, sur la voie 9 3 / 4."

"As-tu remarqué quelque chose à leur sujet ce jour-là?"

Drago réfléchit bien. Il ne les avait pas vraiment bien regardés, trop occupé à mémoriser la tenue d'Hermione.

"Je ne me souviens pas."

Harry pensa tout à coup quelque chose qui l'avait dérangé plus d'une fois. Il avait été près des enfants de Ron et Hermione depuis qu'ils étaient nés. Il y a des jours où il avait bien remarqué qu'ils n'avaient rien de Ron. Bien sûr, ils avaient les yeux d'Hermione et peut-être la même forme de menton, mais il ne voyait rien de Ron en eux. En fait, ils ressemblaient un peu à... Il se sentit soudain malade.

Neville entendu Harry gémir.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" lui dit-il.

Harry eu du mal à garder son calme.

"C'est impossible !" dit-il trop fort. "Hermione n'aurait jamais ..."

Blaise mis fin à l'interrogatoire de Drago et se tourna vers Harry.

"Tu viens de comprendre quelque chose, Potter?"

Harry ne dit rien mais son regard se posa sur Hermione. Elle venait à peine d'arrêter de pleurer que déjà il la regardait sévèrement.

"As-tu couché avec Malefoy, Hermione?" demanda-t-il.

Ron était rouge de colère.

"Malefoy?"

Il fit face à sa femme, visiblement enragé.

"Tu as eu des rapports sexuels avec Malefoy?"

Il jeta son verre qui alla se briser violemment sur le mur.

"Tu n'est qu'une salope ! Comment as-tu pu coucher avec lui, hein?"

Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ginny et avança vers Ron jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçu un mouvement.  
Drago s'était levé, certain que Ron utiliserait la violence et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse faire.

«Assieds-toi, Malefoy. Je peux gérer ça toute seule !" dit-elle avant de crier sur Ron. "Je n'ai jamais touché Malefoy, mais je me suis imaginé très souvent que c'était lui qui me faisait l'amour à ta place!"

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se rassit lentement. Alors, elle le veut autant qu'il la voulait. Intéressant !

"Si tu n'as pas couché avec lui, Hermione, alors pourquoi est-ce que tes enfants lui ressemblent ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

Pansy, Neville et Ginny, tous eurent le souffle coupé en même temps.

"Ouais, Hermione, comment explique-tu ça ?" demanda Ron.

Il avait toujours été secrètement gêné par le fait que ses enfants ne lui ressemblent pas. Ils ressemblaient étrangement à une autre personne, une personne qu'il connaissait. Il pensait que c'était peut-être membre éloignée de la famille, un parent qu'il avait vu sur une vieille photo ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais maintenant qu'il savait, il se rendit compte que ses enfants ressemblaient étrangement à Drago Malefoy.

"Je veux des explications, Hermione."

"Je peux vous aider sur ce point!" intervint Blaise. "Je reviens de suite."

Il sortit de la salle et les laissa dans un silence inconfortable. Personne ne parlait. La tension dans la salle était palpable. Hermione se détourna d'un Ron fulminant et prit place à l'autre bout de la salle, en face de Drago. Il lui fit un petit sourire qu'elle ne lui retourna pas.  
Blaise revint alors, suivi de près par un elfe de maison poussant un téléviseur et un lecteur de DVD sur un chariot. Il installa le tout, tendit les plis de son smoking et se dépêcha de sortir en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

"Il m'est arrivé de tomber sur des bandes de surveillance d'une clinique moldue, elles datent d'il y a quelques années. Nous y reviendrons par après. Tout d'abord, je dois vous raconté certains faits passés."

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres avec curiosité, sauf Hermione, qui se contentait de dévisager Blaise avec des envies de meurtres. Elle se serait bien jetée sur lui pour lui arracher la langue avant qu'il n'ait pu tout gâcher. "Je te hais!" pensa-t-elle. "Je voudrais que tu meures!"

"Il y a plusieurs années, au début de leur mariage, Drago et Pansy ont désespérément essayé de concevoir un enfant. Ils ont tout tenté, vu de nombreux médicomages partout dans le monde, mais rien n'y a fait. Enfin, après avoir épuisé toutes les ressources magiques, ils ravalèrent leur orgueil et se rendirent à une clinique de fertilité Moldue. "

"Vous êtes allés dans un hôpital moldu ? Demanda Ron en riant. "Je paierais pour voir ça!"

"Payez ce que tu voudras, espèce de bâtard constipé?" répondit Drago.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter à son tour, mais Blaise intervint.

"Quoi qu'il en soit!" dit-il en roulant des yeux. "Ils ont gardé son sperme congelé à la clinique pour l'utiliser dans un processus de fécondation in vitro. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard qu'ils ont finalement réussi à concevoir."

"Du sperme de sang-pur en boite ?" demanda Neville. "J'aurais tout entendu !"

"Qu'est-ce que Granger a à voir là-dedans ?" demanda Pansy, visiblement gênée par cette histoire sur son incapacité à concevoir. "Qu'a-t-elle fait? Voler le sperme de Drago pour se féconder avec ?"

Elle rit comme c'était là chose la plus ridicule au monde.

"C'est précisément ce qu'elle a fait!" dit Blaise alors qu'Hermione tentait en vain de devenir invisible.

**-A suivre-**

Le chapitre 6 sera publié au plus tard demain soir. A demain !**  
**


	6. Espionnage

**Espionnage**

"Elle a fait quoi ?" demanda Drago en bondissant de sa chaise.

Différentes émotions se mélangeait en lui : le choc, la colère, l'incrédulité, mais aussi un peu d'excitation et de bonheur. Il regarda Hermione qui se refusait à lever les yeux du sol.

"Elle a volé un uniforme, s'est faite passer pour un médecin, a pénétré dans la clinique et a pris des dossiers médicaux personnels. Elle a soudoyé la réceptionniste qui se trouvait être une de ses amies, a volé du sperme congelé de Drago, s'est fécondé elle-même, a menti au sujet du père et… "

Ron était effaré, au même titre que la salle entière.

"Mon Dieu, Hermione !" dit-il. "Pourquoi diable as-tu fait tout cela ?"

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?" cria-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds.

"Oui, je veux !" dit Pansy avec colère. "Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as tout risqué, ton mariage, ta carrière, juste pour avoir un enfant de mon mari !"

Hermione, le cœur battant, savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle allait leur dire absolument tout. Plus de secrets, plus de cachoteries. C'était effrayant, mais en même temps libérateur.

"J'ai volé le sperme de Drago et je m'en suis fécondé, parce que je désespérais d'avoir quelque chose de lui."

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et attendit que les inévitables questions soient posées.

"Je ne comprends pas, Hermione." dit Ginny.

Harry avait parfaitement compris.

"Elle l'aime. C'est pourquoi elle désespérait tant d'avoir un enfant de lui."

"Aimer Malefoy ?" dit Ron en riant. "Hermione n'aimera JAMAIS Malefoy !"

Il s'arrêta brusquement de rire lorsqu'il vit son visage. Elle regardait fixement Malefoy et tout devint aussi clair que le jour.

"Tu l'aime."

Les jambes de Ron vacillèrent et il s'assit sur le canapé, hébété.

Blaise s'amusait énormément. C'était si drôle d'assister à un tel drame. La tête que faisait Drago était inestimable. Pansy était furieuse, Londubat et Potter en état de choc. Ginny avait les yeux dans le vide et Weasley allait pleurer comme une fille. C'était un franc succès. Et Drago fit mieux encore :

"Pourquoi, Granger ? Si seulement j'avais su !" dit-il avec un sourire intrigant. "Nous aurions pu faire des bébés à l'ancienne, après tout, j'ai envie de coucher avec toi depuis la quatrième."

Il ignorait pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais il l'avait dit et il le regretta aussitôt.

Ron fumait de colère. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : défoncer le visage de Malefoy. Comment sa femme pouvait-elle être amoureuse de ce connard dont le seul but dans la vie était de faire souffrir les autres ?

Hermione était stupéfaite.

"Tu… tu. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à quelque chose d'aussi odieux"

"Moi oui !" lança Ginny. "Drago Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un salaud sans cœur ! Cette femme vient d'avouer qu'elle t'aime. Elle t'aime tellement qu'elle était prête à enfreindre la loi pour avoir un peu de toi !

"Et elle a l'a fait !" dit Blaise. "Alors qu'elle pouvait le lui demander tout simplement."

Il prit la télécommande du téléviseur et appuya sur un bouton.

"Et elle marcha vers lui en lui demandant : «Drago, je t'aime secrètement depuis des années. Veux-tu me faire un enfant ?»" dit Ginny avec ironie, avant de se mettre en colère. "Il lui aurait rit au visage !"

Blaise esquissa un sourire omniscient.

"En fait Drago est amoureux de Granger depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, il l'a suivie, a discrètement pris de photos d'elle sein nus à la plage en Espagne, et même volé son gilet sur une chaise de restaurant alors qu'elle ne regardait pas. Il l'a conservé dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements et l'en sortait plusieurs fois par jour pour le toucher et savourer l'odeur persistante de son parfum." Il pressa le bouton de lecture. "Tu parles d'un désespéré !"

Le visage de Drago était rouge de honte.

"Tu n'as aucune preuve de tout ça, Zabini !"

Il essayait d'éviter le regard d'Hermione qui avait pris place en face de lui et qui le regardait fixement.

"Oh si, j'en ai !" dit Blaise en sortant le gilet blanc d'Hermione de la boîte et en jetant sur les genoux de Drago.  
"Pourrais-je avoir des pop corn, ou un sachet de Maltesers ?" continua-t-il en prenant un siège à côté de Neville. "Ceci est la bande de vidéo surveillance où l'on voit Hermione voler un peu, comme l'a surnommé Londubat, de «sperme en boîte» de Drago."

Drago prit le gilet, et au lieu de le rendre à sa propriétaire, le plia soigneusement et le reposa sur ses genoux. Il savait que tout le monde le regardait et le trouvait bizarre, mais il s'en moquait.  
Hermione lui fit un sourire étrange et il lui sourit à son tour, effleurant le tissu moelleux de son gilet du bout des doigts.

"Tout le monde voit bien ?" demanda Blaise par-dessus son épaule.

Hermione souffrit de se voir elle-même vêtue d'une blouse de médecin volée qui se faufilait hors de la clinique de fertilité en emportant le sperme d'un homme sans son accord. Un gros plan de son visage ne laissait pas le moindre doute quant à son identité. Elle entendit Ron grogner de dégoût et aperçut Drago qui la regardait.

Très vite elle détourna les yeux pour revenir à l'écran où la scène avait changé. On pouvait à présent voir l'intérieur d'une bibliothèque et nul autre que Drago Malefoy, caché derrière une étagère et espionnant à travers un espace vide. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent lorsque la caméra de surveillance passa en vue panoramique. Elle s'aperçut, elle-même, de l'autre côté de l'étagère, assise à un table à lire un livre. Elle reconnu la tenue qu'elle portait, ainsi que le livre, à sa grande surprise.

"Tu m'as espionné ?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Ce jour-là ?"

Drago se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et ses doigts croisés sous son menton.

"Je t'ai espionné de nombreuse fois. Qu'est-ce que ce jour-là a de particulier?"

Il était plus que curieux. Quelque chose la dérangeait.

"Oui Mrs Weasley. Pourquoi ne pas nous dire ce que cette journée à d'important ?"

Blaise appuya sur pause et zooma sur la couverture du livre qu'Hermione lisait.

"Est-ce pour cela que vous semblez si agitée ?"

"Les problèmes de fertilité et leurs solutions." Lu Pansy à voix haute.

La tête lui tournait vivement et elle interrogea Hermione d'un air étonné.

"Tu t'es documentée sur la façon de te féconder avec le sperme de Drago, et lui, il était caché dans l'ombre, sans doute en train de fantasmer sur toi ?" dit-elle avant de pousser un grognement. "Putain je le crois pas !"

"Drôle de coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Blaise. Quand on y pense, si Drago avait eu les couilles de l'aborder au lieu de l'épier comme un pervers, ils ne seraient pas assis ici aujourd'hui."

"Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ?" avait presque crié Drago. "Tout simplement marcher vers elle et lui que chaque jour, depuis plus de dix ans, j'ai pensé à elle ? Que je me vois lui faire l'amour si souvent que j'ai l'impression de devenir fou ?"

Il regarda Hermione.

"Aurais-je du me montrer et lui dire que je regrettais de ne lui avoir jamais dit ce que je ressentais ?"

"Oui, espèce d'attardé ! Tu aurais du tout lui dire !" lui dit Blaise, sèchement."Au lieu de ça, elle s'est retrouvé avec ce perdant de Weasley et tu as épousé la putain du siècle !"

"Hé !" s'indigna Ron. "Elle m'a demandé de l'épouser !"

"C'est seulement parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir le seul homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'est rabattue sur toi."

Blaise commençait à perdre son sang-froid.

"Tu croyais qu'elle t'aimait ? Sérieusement Weasley ! Parfois, ta stupidité me surprend !"

Il s'avança vers Ron et empoigna sa chemise.

"Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de tricheur inutile et Granger mérite mieux que toi !"

"Bon sang, Zabini !" cria Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?"

Blaise fusilla Ron et Harry des yeux et lâcha prise à contrecœur.  
Harry se demanda pourquoi Blaise semblait si bouleversé par quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais du l'affecté autant.

Hermione regarda Drago d'un air interrogateur et il haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas plus qu'elle ce que cela signifiait.

Il lança à Ron un dernier regard meurtrier, puis s'empara de la télécommande et appuya sur le bouton off.

"Veuillez m'excuser." Dit-il. "Je me laisse parfois emporter par mes émotions."

Il prit un cigare, le passa sous son nez pour le sentir et continua comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Donc, maintenant chacun connait les plus enfuis et les plus noirs secrets des autres. Personne d'autre que nous tous ici présent ne sera au courant, à moins…"

"Attends !" coupa Neville. "Tu ne nous a pas dit le secret de Pansy !"

Pansy se mit à rire.

"Je vous l'ai dit," dit-elle en agitant dédaigneusement la main, "J'ai fait beaucoup de chose illégale et Zabini ne sait rien qui puisse me faire verser beaucoup d'argent. Ca m'est égal que l'on sache ce que j'ai fait !"

"Tu veux dire que ça t'es égal que le monde des sorciers sache que tu voles dans des magasins de luxe, ou que tu as pour habitude de droguer les boissons de tes amis, hommes ET femmes, afin de les emmener dans un motel pourri pour profiter d'eux ?"

Blaise esquissa un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Je peux comprendre que cela ne te pose aucun problème, mais que dire de la fois où tu as pris du polynectar et t'es faite passée pour Narcissa Malefoy pour d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec ton beau-père ?"

La gorge de Drago émit un bruit étouffé, Neville s'agrippa au rideau de velours afin de ne pas tomber, et tous les autres étaient assis en silence, stupéfaits.

**-A suivre-**

Le chapitre 7 demain soir !


	7. Cadeaux

Titre original: **Murder at Malfoy Manor **(.net/s/3724766/1/bMurder_b_at_bMalfoy_b_bManor_b)  
Auteur: **Punkindoodle**  
Warnings: Contenu pour adulte, violence.  
Disclaimers: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont hélas pas à moi. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, je ne fais que la traduire avec l'aimable autorisation de sa propriétaire.

Note de la traductrice : Je tiens à m'excuser : logiquement, ce chapitre devait être posté hier soir, malheureusement une visite imprévue m'a fait prendre énormément de retard. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai du abandonné mon dîner et du coup j'ai mangé à 22h00. Quelle idée aussi d'aller chez les gens quand ils préparent leur dîner !  
Bon j'arrête de me plaindre et je vous laisse lire.

* * *

**Cadeaux**

"Tu as couché avec mon père !"

Drago fit une grimace de dégoût.  
Pansy était mortifiée que Blaise ait révélé son secret.

"Eh bien…" fit-elle, ne sachant que dire. " Oh allez ! Vu avez vu cet homme ? Il est super bien roulé ! Qui pourrait me reprocher de vouloir coucher avec lui ?

Tout à coup elle devint rouge et transpirait abondamment.

"Et ça en valait la peine ! C'est le meilleur amant que j'aie jamais eu !"

"Mais il est si vieux !" dit-Ginny. "Et Drago…"

Pansy s'énerva sur elle, la colère dans le regard :

"Lucius est peut-être vieux, mais c'est encore une bête de sexe, et au lit, il est mille fois mieux que Drago !"

"Hé !" lança Drago. "Je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre, ni aucune autre femme avant."

"Je t'en prie Drago !" dit Pansy avec un petit rire. "Après notre première année de mariage, j'étais dégoûtée quand tu me touchais. Tu es un amant minable avec un tout petit pénis qui ne se préoccupe que de son plaisir."

Elle roula des yeux.

"De plus, j'en étais malade et fatiguée d'être appelée Hermione au beau milieu de l'acte."

Hermione rougit et détourna son regard sur le sol.

"J'ai du te tromper tout le temps parce que tu ne me satisfaisais pas." Poursuivi Pansy. "J'ai couché avec des centaines d'hommes depuis que nous sommes mariés, y compris Londubat, Weasley, Zabini, là-bas, et ton père !"

"Je… "

Neville était adossé au mur. Il était sûr que Malefoy allait lui casser la gueule pour avoir couché avec sa femme.

"Malefoy… "

Drago regarda Neville avec un sourire retors.

"Détends-toi Londubat, je ne vais pas te tuer."

Drago se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Pansy qui se tenait en face de lui.

" Je VEUX divorcer. Tu n'es qu'une salope, une menteuse et une tricheuse."

"Surement pas, Drago !" dit Pansy en le poussant à la poitrine de ses longs ongles rouges." Je ne divorcerai jamais. Je t'ai peut-être trompé physiquement, mais toi, tu m'as trahi dans ton esprit et dans ton cœur depuis le début."

Elle regarda Hermione.

"J'ai des sentiments que tu le crois ou non, Drago. Je t'aimais et aujourd'hui j'apprends que, tout du long, tu n'as aimé que Granger. Je ne te laisserais pas libre d'aller avec elle. Jamais !"

"Je veux divorcer." Dit Drago en serrant les dents.

"Si tu t'imagine que je te laisserai partir aussi facilement, c'est que tu es encore plus stupide que Weasley."

"Bon sang !" dit Ron. "J'en ai plus qu'assez de…"

"Tais-toi, Weasley !" le mis en garde Drago.

"J'ai la preuve que tu es une femme adultère Pansy. Le tribunal m'accordera le divorce, et mieux encore, je vais m'assurer que tu n'ais pas le moindre petit centime de mon argent."

"Pourquoi se disputer ?" demanda Harry. "Pansy, laisse-le divorcer. Drago, donne-lui un peu de ton argent, juste pour qu'elle la boucle. Faites votre vie et soyez heureux, pour l'amour de Dieu !"

"Bien dit, Potter !"

Blaise applaudit doucement.

"Bien sûr, pour que Drago soit heureux, Hermione devra divorcer de Weasley et alors, ils pourront fonder une belle petite famille. Après tout, ils ont déjà deux enfants ensemble."

Le visage de Ron devint rouge. On aurait dit qu'il allait exploser.

"Ca n'arrivera jamais. Hermione, je vais régler nos problèmes et nous resterons ensemble. N'est-ce pas, Hermione ?"

Hermione leva les yeux du sol et vit ses yeux suppliants. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester avec lui après ce qu'elle avait appris ce soir. Il avait perdu tout leur argent au jeu, couché avec Pansy parmi tant d'autre et mis sa vie et celle des enfants en danger. Comment pouvait-elle lui pardonner ? Et puis, il y avait le fait que Drago, l'homme qu'elle aime, avait avoué qu'il l'aimait aussi. Que devrait-elle faire ?

Drago savait qu'Hermione se débattait avec sa conscience. Elle avait toujours voulu faire ce qui était juste. Elle avait fait le vœu de restée unie avec Weasley dans le bonheur et dans l'adversité et ça la tuerais rien que de penser à ne pas honorer sa parole.

"Elle n'a pas à y pensé toute suite, nous avons des choses plus urgentes à régler ici, ce soir, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Hermione gratifia Drago d'un sourire reconnaissant qu'il lui retourna. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire aussi chaleureusement et elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. A partir de là, son choix était fait, elle voulait rester près de lui.

"Drago a raison." dit Blaise. "Où en étais-je avant d'être si brutalement interrompu ?"

Il caressa sa moustache, pensif.

"Ah oui ! J'ai une proposition à vous faire !"

Il leur sourit, ses dents d'un brillant éclatant reflétaient la lueur du feu.

"Et bien ! Il s'agit pus d'une menace en fait."

"Je ne sais pas si je pourrais en supporter davantage." dit Ginny. "D'abord tous ces secrets malsains, et maintenant tu nous menace ! Laisse-moi deviner…"

Elle fit semblant d'être plongée dans ses pensées.

"Tu veux de l'argent de notre part ou tu iras raconter les mensonges, le vol, la tricherie, le viol, le meurtre que les bons à riens que nous sommes ont commis ?"

"Quelle excellente idée, Mme Potter ! dit Blaise avec un étonnement feint. "Mais je voulais simplement…"

Des coups furent frappés à la porte et, dans la confusion, Blaise s'arrêta un instant. Il décide de les ignorer.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est ce qui va se passer. Soit vous me payez ou je vous dénonce."

"Mais, je n'ai pas d'argent à te donner !" dit Ron.

"Alors, toi et ta femme espionnerez pour moi. Il y tellement d'opportunité de chantage de ce côté-là !"

Il se frotta les mains de joie.

"Par exemple, saviez-vous qu'Olivier Dubois…"

Des coups furent frappés plus fort cette fois et Blaise se dirigea, très contrarié, vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.

"Quoi ?" cria-t-il à l'elfe de maison surpris qui tenait encore une autre boîte.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur." couina-t-il. "On m'a dit de vous apporté cela tout de suite."

"Qui a dit ça ?" demanda Blaise, les mains tremblantes alors qu'il attrapait le paquet.

L'elfe de maison lui murmura quelque chose et tout le monde dans la salle tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'il disait.  
Blaise chuchota, pas vraiment à l'elfe, mais plutôt pour lui-même.

"Trop ?" Ce fut tout ce que les autres captèrent avant que blaise ne chasse l'elfe, ferme la porte et se retourne, l'air encore plus confus.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Drago en s'approchant et en regardant à l'intérieur. "Des cadeaux ?"

Incrédule, il en tira un de la boite et lut le nom sur l'étiquette :

"Harry Potter."

Harry rattrapa agilement le cadeau que Drago lançait vers lui. Il le tint dans ses mains, le tourna et le retourna. Il était vraiment lourd, enveloppé d'un brillant papier violet foncé et noué par un ruban de satin mauve plus clair. Harry remarqua le regard terrorisé de Blaise et réalisa que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Drago sortit les présents. Il y en avait un pour chacun d'eux, sauf pour Blaise. Tous étaient emballés de la même façon, bien qu'étant de tailles différentes, et certains semblaient plus lourds que d'autres. Drago prit le siège vide à côté d'Hermione et non plus celui d'en face. Ses doigts effleurèrent accidentellement sa cuisse alors qu'il s'asseyait et elle tressauta légèrement.

Personne ne fit mine d'ouvrir son paquet. Ils étaient tous assis avec eux sur les genoux comme s'ils attendaient les instructions de Blaise. Il avait visiblement peur de quelque chose. Ils le voyaient à sa façon de jouer avec sa moustache, de frotter la poussière inexistante de sa veste et de se racler la gorge sans rien dire.

C'en était trop pour Neville qui laissa échapper :

"Eh bien ! Tu ne nous dit pas de les ouvrir ?"

Blaise haussa les épaules, tentant d'agir comme si ça lui était égal.

"Allez-y."

Drago retira lentement le ruban. Il était doux et soyeux, et il ne put s'empêcher de songeant à l'utiliser pour attacher les mains d'Hermione au montant du lit, puis passer sa langue le long de son corps, la faisant gémir de désir. Il le mit en lieu sûr dans sa poche et la regarda. Ses jambes enveloppées de ses bas résilles sexy étaient croisées et son pied remuait sur un rythme qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Il la regarda défaire le nœud du ruban et le déposer entre eux sur le canapé.  
Drago s'en empara et le mit dans sa poche avec l'autre.

"Que vas-tu faire avec ça ?" lui demanda Hermione en souriant, un sourcil levé.

"Peut-être plus tard ce soir, je te montrerais."

Il tendit le bras et caressa sa joue du revers de la main.

"Je suis impatiente de le savoir !"

Ils oublièrent leurs présents, se penchant tous les deux. Drago posa la main sur sa nuque, celles d'Hermione restèrent posées sur ses cuisses. Leurs lèvres étaient proches, si proches qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de sa douce haleine sur son visage.

"Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Drago ferma les yeux et soupira d'exaspération. Hermione posa son front sur le sien en souriant.

"Il faut toujours qu'il gâche tout."

"Qui pourrait m'offrir une aiguille à tricoter ?"demanda Ron en la sortant du papier de soie lavande et en la tenant bien haut. "Je ne sais même pas tricoter !"

"Et bien, j'ai encore plus étrange, une brique." déclara Neville.

Il la tourna dans ses mains, la soupesa et la remis à sa place.

"Tu as quoi, Harry ?" demanda-t-il en déposant son cadeau sur la table.

Harry tira un poignard très brillant et très aiguisé de sa boîte aux couleurs vives.

"Un couteau."

Il le leva et la lueur du feu étincelait le long de la lame d'acier.

"Je ne vois pas ce que je suis censé faire avec ça. Y aurait-il quelque part un dindon à découper ?"

"Oui, il est assis à ta gauche." Dit Drago en montrant Ron.

"Ha ha, Malefoy ! Tu ferais bien de faire attention ou cette aiguille risque de se retrouver accidentellement coincée dans ton cul."

"Sois gentil, reste loin de mon cul, Weasley. Tu as déjà eu celui de ma femme. Et tu veux le mien aussi ?"

Il sourit à Ron qui brandissait l'aiguille énorme en le regardant comme s'il voulait le tuer avec.

"Vas-y, fais-le, avant de trébucher accidentellement sur ton aiguille géante et t'empaler dessus."

"Mais c'est quoi ça ?" dit Pansy en sortant un morceau de corde de piano pour le montrer.

Elle regarda autour cherchant une réponse que personne n'avait à lui donner.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta boite ?" demanda Drago à Hermione.

"J'ai peur de le savoir."

"Tu veux que je l'ouvre pour toi ?"

Il la prit avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Il arracha le papier et souleva le couvercle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il.

"Une pochette d'allumettes qui vient d'un endroit appelé "Hôtel du sable chaud" en Egypte.

Hermione la retourna et lut : "Suite nuptiale."

Blaise craquait mais il ne dit rien, au contraire. Il traversa la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre.

"C'est quoi des allumettes ?" demanda Drago.

"Tu en détaches une, tu la frottes ici et ça fait du feu."

"Pas bêtes, ces Moldus ! Ils inventeront quoi la prochaine fois ?

Drago prit la pochette d'allumettes et l'examina. "Un cadeau pour une femme chaud." Il remit les allumettes et quand elle voulu les prendre, il lui attrapa la main et la tira vers lui.

"Jouer avec le feu est dangereux."

"Comme de jouer avec moi."

"Qui a parlé de jouer avec toi ?"

"Quel mystérieux cadeau as-tu reçu ?" demanda-t-elle, se rendant brusquement compte que tout le monde les regardait.

Elle s'empara du présent et l'ouvrit rapidement.

"Oh mon Dieu !" dit-elle. "Une arme à feu ?"

Tous se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers le canapé.

"Est-ce qu'il est chargé ?" demanda Harry.

Hermione vérifia le révolver.

"Cinq balles réelles, une chambre vide."

C'est franchement bizarre ! Pourquoi me donner une arme moldue ? Je ne sais pas comment on l'utilise."

Drago prit le révolver.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ne touche pas à ça !" crièrent Harry et Hermione.

Drago sursauta et fit tomber l'arme sur le sol.

"Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

C'est la sécurité, Malefoy. N'y touche jamais, à moins de vouloir tuer quelqu'un, et tant que personne dans cette salle ne souhaite mourir, je te suggère de le remettre dans la boîte."

Le cœur d'Harry était serré d'angoisse.

"Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il y ait un accident, n'est-ce pas ?"

Finalement, Drago décida plutôt de mettre le révolver dans sa poche.

"Est-ce que tout le monde a ouvert son cadeau ?" demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

"Tout le monde à part Ginny." dit Neville.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que les seins de Granger grossissent ? demanda Pansy en riant. "Tu peux attendre une éternité."

"Tais-toi, Pansy ! Tu as de gros seins uniquement parce que Londubat a payé pour les faire grossir par la magie !" ricana Drago. "Ouais, je sais tout ça, ne prends pas cet air surpris."

"Ouvre, Gin." dit Ron en essayant d'ignorer les querelles autour de lui.

Ginny, qui n'avait pas encore déballé son cadeau, retira avec hésitation ruban et papier, et alors que tout le monde la regardait, elle sortit une minuscule bouteille du papier de soie. Le liquide à l'intérieur était d'un vert vif et avait la consistance de l'huile d'olive. Elle ôta le bouchon et renifla.

"Ca sent la mort." dit-elle en plissant le nez de dégoût. "Quelqu'un sait ce que c'est ?"

"Montre-moi." Dit Hermione, et Ginny lui mit le flacon dans les mains. Je peux me tromper mais ça a l'apparence et l'odeur du venin de Manticore."

Elle le tendit à Drago, qui avait toujours obtenu les meilleures notes en potions.

"C'est exactement ça." dit-il en remplaçant soigneusement le bouchon. "Qui t'offrirait un flacon de venin mortel ?"

Son regard se dirigea vers Blaise, qui regardait par la fenêtre l'orage approcher. Un éclair illumina un côté de son visage troublé.

"Zabini, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

Blaise se retourna lentement.

"Je t'assure, Malefoy, je n'ai rien à voir avec ça."

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Ca ne faisait pas partie de mon plan."

"Mais si ce n'est pas toi qui a envoyé ça, alors c'est qui ?"

Blaise ferma les rideaux et se détourna de la fenêtre.

"Quelle importance ?" dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

Il ramassa le tisonnier et remua les bûches, faisait voler des braises qui, heureusement, étaient derrière un écran. Il reposa le tisonnier et leur fit un sourire faussement affectueux.

"Maintenant dites-moi, qu'allez-vous faire ? Me donner ce que je veux ou me forcer à dévoiler vos secrets au monde ?"

Drago se leva et marcha courageusement vers Blaise.

"Je ne vais pas me rabaisser à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire, et eux non plus !"

Il tourna le dos à Blaise et s'adressa à la salle.

"Je suggère que nous tuions Blaise et ainsi nous serons débarrassés de ce maître-chanteur. On l'enterre, on brûle toutes les preuves et on s'en va. C'est aussi simple que ça."

Blaise fit de gros yeux.

"Tu ne le feras pas !"

"Tu t'es fait beaucoup d'ennemis ici ce soir, Zabini. Je suis sûr que plus d'un adorerait te tuer. Je sais que je le ferais. "

Drago sortit le revolver de sa poche et visa Blaise à la tête.  
Blaise était sur le point de supplier pour sa vie lorsque l'on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

"Répond." dit Drago après un moment de silence intense.

Blaise soupira de soulagement et se hâta d'aller répondre.

"C'est pour quoi, cette fois ?" demanda-t-il à l'elfe vêtu de pourpre.

"Je suis là pour montrer leurs chambres aux invités."

"Hein ?" demanda Blaise dans la confusion.

Ca ne faisait pas partie de son plan non plus et il était de plus en plus effrayé.

"Des chambres ? Pour dormir ? Pour la nuit ?"

L'elfe le regardait comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

"Parfait !" lança Blaise. "Nous allons tous rester ici ce soir et peut-être que demain matin vous aurez compris que c'est une erreur de vouloir vous en prendre à moi. Souvenez-vous, j'ai des preuves. Et pas seulement celles que je vous ai montrées ce soir. J'en ai cachés là où moi-même ainsi qu'une seule autre personne ira les chercher. Si quelque chose devait m'arriver, cette personne est chargé d'aller chercher les preuves et de les exposées au grand jour."

Il essayait de faire croire que cela faisait partie de son plan. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait et, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve de quoi il s'agissait, il devait leur faire croire qu'il était derrière tout ça.

"A présent je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

L'elfe s'éloigna lentement, et tout le monde sortit de la salle pour se diriger vers les escaliers tandis que la foudre s'abattait, le tonnerre grondait et la pluie tombait sous le manteau noir de la nuit.

**-A suivre-**

**

* * *

**

Ayant pris du retard, je ne vais pas anticiper la publication du chapitre 8. En plus, avec 35° à l'ombre, pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va fondre. Néanmoins, je ferai aussi vite que possible.


	8. Le plus mauvais doit mourir

Titre original: **Murder at Malfoy Manor **(.net/s/3724766/1/bMurder_b_at_bMalfoy_b_bManor_b)  
Auteur: **Punkindoodle**  
Warnings: Contenu pour adulte, violence.  
Disclaimers: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont hélas pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, je ne fais que la traduire avec l'aimable autorisation de sa propriétaire.

« Tout meurtrier est probablement le vieil ami de quelqu'un »  
Agatha Christie

«Je ne suis pas rassuré de passer la nuit ici. De toute évidence quelque chose d'étrange se passe », dit Ron à Harry alors qu'ils commençaient à monter l'escalier. « Si quelqu'un nous a offert des armes meurtrières, c'est forcément pour qu'on les utilise, non ? »

«Peur que quelqu'un te tue, Weasley? » demanda Drago derrière eux. Il sourit à Ron et posa sa main sur le bas du dos d'Hermione pour l'aider dans l'escalier. « Je le ferais moi-même, mais je n'aime pas me salir les mains. »

« Je ne dormirais que d'un œil, si j'étais toi, Malefoy, » répondit Ron. « Et ôtes tes sales pattes de ma femme ! »

Hermione les avait presque rejoint et tenait la main de Drago. Elle regarda Ron le regard plein de malice.

«Dès l'instant où j'ai découvert que tu as joué tout ce que nous possédions et que tu as couché avec Pansy, je considère notre mariage dissous».

Elle pencha la tête et sourit doucement à Drago.

«Je me suis trouvé un vrai homme. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Ron et le gifla légèrement sur la joue.

«Assume les conséquences de tes actes », siffla-t-elle en le fixant haineusement.

Drago sourit à Ron tandis qu'Hermione lui prenait la main pour les devancer dans l'escalier.

« Je l'ai perdue à jamais, n'est-ce pas? » Demanda Ron à Harry alors qu'ils reprenaient leur ascension.

« A quoi tu t'attendais ? Qu'elle reste avec toi après ce que tu as fait ? » Dit Ginny.

« Mais toi et Harry avez fait des choses horribles et il me semble que vous vous êtes pardonnés ! »

Ginny fronça les sourcils à son frère.

« Je n'ai pas décidé d'une manière ou d'une autre de ce que je vais faire à propos d'Harry et je suis sûr qu'il n'en a pas non plus la moindre idée. Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour prendre des décisions à la légère sur l'avenir. »

« Elle a raison. Quand nous sortirons de là et serons capables de discuter des choses rationnellement, je suis sûr que nous pourrons arriver à un accord. »

Il avait été choqué et troublé par ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il l'aimait de tout son cœur et était sûr de pouvoir trouver une solution.

Ils entendirent ricaner derrière eux et tournèrent la tête, ils virent tous Pansy en émoi alors que Neville chuchotait à son oreille et lui baisait le cou. Il marchait très près derrière elle, se frottant contre ses fesses.

« Dégoûtant », dit Ron. « Pourquoi Neville ? Que lui trouve-t-elle ? »

« Tu sembles plus que jaloux, Weasley », déclara Blaise alors qu'ils le dépassaient sur le palier supérieur. « Ça te plairait d'être Londubat en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Ça t'énerve qu'elle le préfère à toi ? Et que penses-tu du fait que ta femme préfère être avec Malefoy plutôt que de souffrir une autre nuit avec toi ? » Il gloussa, l'air très amusé. «Courage, peut-être que quelqu'un va te tuer ce soir et mettre fin à ton supplice. »

« La ferme Zabini ! J'aimerais que quelqu'un te tue TOI ! »

«Tout le monde a entendu ? » Blaise dit. « Si je devais être assassiné ce soir, n'oubliez pas que Weasley a dit qu'il souhaitait que je meures. »

Ils suivirent l'elfe dans le couloir vers l'aile ouest du manoir. Ils passèrent de nombreuses portes fermées le long du chemin. Chacun d'eux était du même côté du couloir. Le mur d'en face était couvert d'images animées, de miroirs et de tapisseries fanées. C'était comme si ils menaient tout droit vers la fin du couloir.

« Quoi qu'il en soit Pansy, j'aime le tissu que tu as utilisé pour le smoking que les elfes portent », dit Harry avec un sourire réprimé. « C'est une belle teinte de pourpre. »

Pansy regarda Harry, confuse et poussa Neville hors de son cou, gênée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ? »

« Je parle des tenues que tu as cousues pour les elfes de maison. »

« Moi ? Coudre ? » Pansy riait aux éclats. « Sûrement pas ! »

Harry et Neville se regardèrent. « Mais l'Elfe qui nous a ouvert la porte quand nous sommes arrivés a dit que sa maîtresse avait fait la tenue pour lui », a déclaré Neville. « Et vu que c'est ta maison ...»

Pansy était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand l'elfe s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte.

«Cette chambre est pour M. Londubat, » dit-il en ouvrant la porte et en allumant les lumières d'un claquement de ses doigts.

Neville regarda autour de lui pas sûr de savoir s'il fallait y aller ou non.

« Allez-y, je vous en prie », dit l'elfe. «Monsieur trouvera tout très confortable."

Neville entra et les autres eurent juste le temps de voir un éclair illuminer son visage effrayé que l'elfe referma la porte.

Ils firent quelques pas et arrivèrent à la pièce qui fut attribuée à Pansy. Harry pensa que c'était très étrange, vu que c'était sa maison. Pourquoi dormirait-elle dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne?

Ils quittèrent la pièce dans laquelle Pansy venait d'entrer et arrivèrent à la chambre de Ron. « Je ne resterai pas là-bas tout seul ! » dit-il, passant sa tête par la porte. «Hermione ? »

« Je ne dormirais plus jamais dans la même chambre que toi, Ron. »

« Harry? »

« Pardon, messieurs, mais j'ai des consignes strictes et chacun doit avoir sa propre chambre. »

L'elfe ouvrit la porte plus grande et poussa Ron intérieur. Il a essayé de protester qu'il était la victime, mais la porte lui fut claquée au visage.

«Je suis curieuse», demanda Ginny. «Qui vous donne ces « instructions »? Il est clair que Zabini ne sait pas ce qui se passe. »

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse et l'elfe se pressa dans le couloir. Ginny regarda Draco.

«C'est ta maison, est-ce toi qui dit à l'elfe ce qu'il doit faire?"

Drago leva les sourcils. "Qui a dit que ..."

« Ceci est votre chambre pour la nuit », l'elfe dit Ginny. « J'espère que vous la trouverez à votre goût. »

"Oui, je n'en doute pas", dit-elle, un peu hésitante. « Harry sera à côté ? »

Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et remplis d'effroi à l'idée de dormir dans une chambre à côté de Blaise.

«Oui Mademoiselle, je suis chargé de placer M. Potter dans la chambre à côté de la vôtre. »

« Merci Merlin! » dit-elle avant d'aller à l'intérieur.

Harry alla dans sa chambre sans dire un mot et ferma la porte. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et était reconnaissant pour le silence. Toute cette situation était bizarre, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il y avait tant de choses qui ne collaient pas ! Il se dirigea vers le grand bureau dans le coin de sa chambre richement décorée et en sortit un morceau de papier monogrammé avec un «P» fantaisie. Il trouva une plume de paon qu'il trempa généreusement dans l'encre, et commença à faire une liste de tout ce qui le gênait.

« Ce sera votre chambre», déclara l'elfe.

Les trois personnes restantes le dévisagèrent.

«De qui est-ce la chambre? » Demanda Hermione. « Vous n'avez pas dit. »

«Elle est pour M. Malefoy et Mrs Weasley, bien sûr ! »

«Ils partagent une chambre? » demanda Blaise, choqué. «Mais pourquoi ? Qui diable vous donne vos ordres? »

L'elfe fit un sourire sournois à Blaise.

« Pourquoi ? C'est considéré comme un remboursement pour une gentillesse. Qui ? Je ne peux pas le dire. »

«Espèce de petite merde! Je vais te botter le cul, sale petit cachotier! Comment oses-tu me le cacher ! »

« Si tu poses un seul doigt sur lui, Zabini, je te ferais souffrir, » dit Hermione. « Il ne fait que suivre les ordres! »

«Mais de qui, bon sang ! Je ne comprends rien de ce qui se passe ici ! »

Il frappa le mur.

« J'ai planifié les moindres détails pendant des mois et tout allait bien! »

Il était furieux et commença à tempêter.

« J'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Weasley est arrivé! Je ne lui ai jamais envoyé d'invitation! Qui diable ferait cela ? »

Il arpenta la moquette.

«Ils veulent ma mort, c'est évident. Tout le monde a un cadeau, sauf moi. Tout le monde ici a une arme fatale à sa disposition et je sais que tout le monde ici serait simplement fou de joie de se débarrasser de moi ! Eh bien, cela n'arrivera pas, en aucun cas ! "

Drago mit sa main sur le bras de Blaise, l'arrêtant en pleine marche.

« Weasley n'était pas censé être ici ce soir ? »

Blaise regarda Drago comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

«Je ne l'ai pas invité, et toi ? »

« Non, j'y ai pensé. Tu sais quel genre de saletés je connais à son sujet mais je pensais qu'Hermione m'aurait méprisé. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que j'ai exposé Weasley juste pour être avec elle. »

«Eh bien, quelqu'un d'autre à sortit ton plan de la poubelle et a décidé de le mettre à exécution. L'Elfe a déclaré que cette personne vous laissait toi et Granger partager une chambre comme un remboursement pour une gentillesse. Sais-tu de quoi il parlait ? »

Drago réfléchit un instant.

«Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être très gentil, si ? »

«Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici mais il y a une chose que je sais », dit Blaise, en prenant le revolver de la poche de Drago. «Ma vie est en danger et c'est tuer ou être tué pour autant que je sache. »

Il laissa Drago et Hermione plantés devant leur porte et suivit l'elfe à sa chambre, qui était la dernier. Il les salua et entra à l'intérieur, en claquant la porte derrière lui. L'elfe claqua des doigts et disparut dans un « pop ».

«Allons-nous à l'intérieur ? » Dit Hermione, soudain timide.

Drago ferma la porte doucement et examina la chambre. Elle était immense et richement décorée en bois de noyer rouge et noir profond. De très chères peintures ornaient les murs et dans le coin se trouvait une vitrine éclairée qui contenaient des vases divers, des sculptures et des boîtes à bijoux.

« Wow! » dit Hermione, le souffle coupé. « Je n'ai jamais vu une chambre aussi belle! »

Elle se dirigea vers le lit immense et vit qu'il y avait des vêtements de nuit préparé pour eux. Une chemise de soie rose pâle à fines bretelles pour elle et un bas de pyjama de satin bleu foncé pour Drago.

« Je pense que je vais enfiler cela, ces bas me tuent. »

Elle ramassa la robe et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après s'être enfermée dedans, elle s'adossa à la porte et ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait de peur à la seule pensée d'avoir à dormir dans le même lit que Drago. Ce fut son rêve, mais ça l'effrayait. Et si elle ronflait ou parlait dans son sommeil? «Oh! Mon Dieu! » pensa-t-elle, «et si je lui bave dessus ! »

Drago enleva son smoking, le jeta dans un fauteuil en velours pourpre à côté du lit et tira sur le bas de pyjama. C'était tellement soyeux contre sa peau, il se serait cru au paradis. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tira les lourdes tentures et regarda à travers les motifs humides causés par le brouillard. La foudre éclairait encore, mais le tonnerre était déjà bien loin.

Il pensa à Hermione et son estomac se retourna. Elle avait été l'objet de son obsession pendant de si nombreuses années et maintenant ils allaient se retrouver ensemble, dans le même lit. L'idée était terrifiante ! Et si ce que Pansy avait dit était vrai ? Que faire s'il avait un petit pénis et était un amant horrible ? Il imagina Hermione le montrer du doigt et rire de son tout petit kiki. Il tira sur l'élastique de son pyjama et regarda son attirail. « Pansy n'est qu'une conne! » dit-il, « Je suis très bien monté ! »

«Que fais-tu? » demanda Hermione en sortant de la salle de bain, souriante et un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

Drago laissa aller l'élastique qui frappa sa peau nue avec un bruit sec. Il regarda Hermione, le souffle court. Elle était magnifique! Le rose pâle de la robe était si - en un mot - joli. Il avait du mal à décrocher ses yeux du décolleté plongeant qui enveloppait ses seins, invitant sa langue à lécher et sucer.

« Tu es très ... euh ... »

« Tu es très 'HEU' aussi, » dit Hermione avec un sourire.

En réalité, il avait l'air délicieux là avec son torse nu, et elle aspirait à gratter ses ongles sur les muscles et pincer ses tétons un peu durs. Elle pouvait sentir son visage rougir et elle eut soudain envie de sauter dans le lit et de cacher sa tête sous les couvertures.

« Euh ... allons-nous nous retirer pour la soirée? » demanda Drago, faisant signe vers le lit. Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Se retirer ? La retraite ? Que ferait-il à 80 ans ? Pourquoi était-il si nerveux ?

« Je... Je suppose », balbutia Hermione et elle défit la couverture et les draps de soie. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, détourna le visage, ferma les yeux et s'obligea à ne pas paniquer. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle balança ses jambes dans le lit, s'allongea sur le monticule de coussins moelleux et tira les couvertures jusqu'à son menton.

Draco éteignit les lumières et s'allongea à côté d'elle, attentif à ne pas s'approcher trop près. Ils étaient là dans l'obscurité, un très grand espace entre eux, à regarder le plafond.

Soudain, à travers le silence, ils entendirent des bruits sans équivoque de deux personnes qui couchaient ensemble. Ils étaient très bruyants, c'était comme si ils étaient dans la même pièce.

«Oh! Neville! Oui! » gémit Pansy bruyamment. "Par derrière! Oui ! Plus fort !"

Les corps de Drago et d'Hermione se raidirent, en état de choc. Hermione et Drago restait là, se sentant vraiment très mal à l'aise.

« Bon sang Pansy. Tu es si serré, putain! » déclara Neville, grognant et gémissant. « Oui bébé! Tu aimes ça hein ? »

« Bouclez-la ! J'essaye de dormir un peu putain ! » cria Ron par-dessus la voix de Neville.

Cela suffit à briser le silence et Drago et Hermione éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Toutefois, leur hilarité cessa brutalement lorsqu' un cri terrifié résonna à travers le couloir.

«C'est Ginny! »dit Hermione, sautant du lit.

« Attends! » dit Drago, courant derrière elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et se précipitait hors de la chambre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et tous sortirent de leur chambre, un air effaré sur leur visage. Harry se dirigea directement dans la chambre de Ginny juste à côté de la sienne et tout le monde le suivi.

Ron alluma les lumières et ils trouvèrent Ginny, assise au milieu de son lit, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, la bouche tremblante de peur.

« Il y avait quelqu'un dans ma chambre! » cria-t-elle.

«Quoi ? On t'a fait du mal ? Qui était-ce ? » demanda Harry, se jetant sur le lit et la prenant dans ses bras.

"Es-tu sûr que tu n'as pas tout simplement rêvé ?" demanda Ron.

«Rêver ! Comment aurais-je pu trouver le sommeil avec tout ce bruit ? » dit Ginny, dévisageant Neville et Pansy d'un air dégoûté. « J'étais allongée ici, avec l'oreiller sur la tête, essayant de ne pas entendre les gémissements et les grognements quand j'ai senti quelqu'un me toucher. Ça avait le souffle court, flottait au-dessus de moi et me touchait le bras. Me caressait. »

«Quelqu'un t'a touché? » Dit Harry avec colère.

«Oui et quand j'ai enfin eu le courage d'éloigner l'oreiller, j'ai vu ... j'ai vu ... »

«Merde! Tu as vu quoi ? » dit Drago, la voix remplie d'énervement.

« Je ne sais pas ! C'était une silhouette en mouvement à travers la pièce. Ça semblait flotter et ensuite ça tout simplement disparu dans ce mur là-bas! »

Neville, Drago et Ron allèrent enquêter. Sur le mur se trouvait une très grande peinture d'une belle femme noire dans un fauteuil. Elle les regarda hautainement, les doigts dans un collier de perles autour de son mince cou. La peinture avait la forme et la taille d'une porte, peut-être même un peu plus grand. Drago, passa ses doigts derrière le cadre d'or et tira. Il pivota sur ses gonds et les trois hommes passèrent leur tête dans l'obscurité cachée derrière.

«C'est une sorte de tunnel, » dit Draco. « On va voir où il mène? »

« Putain Malefoy, tu as perdu la tête ? » dit Ron. « Je n'entre pas là-dedans ! Qui diable sait ce qu'il y a à l'autre bout! »

« Peut-être est-ce un moyen de sortir d'ici ? » déclara Neville.

«C'est une possibilité, » dit Hermione, « Je pense que nous devrions aller voir. »

«Je suis d'accord, » dit Harry, aidant Ginny à sortir du lit et à enfiler sa robe de chambre.

«Eh bien, je vais rester ici », dit Ron, s'affalant sur une chaise et croisant les bras.

«Très bien, fais donc ça, lâche! » dit Hermione. Elle prit une chandelle sur la commode, l'alluma avec son allumettes et pénétra dans le tunnel. Drago la suivi rapidement.

Neville, Pansy, Harry et Ginny laissèrent Ron assis tout seul et entrèrent dans le passage secret.

Ils descendirent des escaliers raides pour atterrir sur un chemin de terre. Il faisait très sombre, empestant le moisi et infesté de rat. Plus d'une fois, l'un ou l'autre trébucha ou tomba sur une créature. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à des marches, cette fois-ci dirigées vers le haut.

«J'ai peur», murmura Pansy alors qu'ils arrivèrent à une autre porte cachée.

«Comme nous tous. »

«Que penses-tu trouver? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Quoi que ce soit, je suis sûr que ce ne sera rien de bon. »

Drago poussa la porte, Hermione arriva et tendit sa chandelle.

« Peut-être que Blaise ...» commençait Ginny lorsqu'Hermione cria.

Tout le monde poussa Hermione à l'écart et courut dans la pièce. Harry alluma les lumières et tous étaient paralysés sur place par l'horreur complète du spectacle qui les accueillit. Là, suspendu à la poutre du plafond, se trouvait Blaise Zabini, le corps nu et couvert de sang se balançant grotesquement. Des coups de couteau couvraient ses jambes et sa poitrine et il semblait évident qu'on lui avait tiré dans la tête. 


	9. L'abattoir

**L'abattoir**

«Regardez tout ce sang! » dit Pansy.

Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et ses bras entouraient son estomac comme s'ils essayaient d'empêcher son dîner de ressortir.

« Que quelqu'un le détache, » gémit Ginny.

« Tu es folle ? Je ne touche pas le corps ! » dit Draco. «Ce sont des preuves. »

« Bien, mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser se balancer comme ça! » dit Ginny, regardant autour d'elle après une chaise. Elle tira la chaise en bois loin du secrétaire.

«Harry, vient m'aider. » Elle prit équilibre sur la pointe de ses orteils. «Attrape lui les jambes et soulève-le que je puisse enlever la corde de son cou. »

« Ginny, » dit Harry, saisissant les jambes Blaise. "Peut-être que Malefoy a raison. Le corps est une preuve et Je pense nous ne devrions pas y toucher."

Ginny l'ignora et continua à se démener afin de retirer la corde. «Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever. Il est trop lourd. »

«Tiens », dit Neville, en s'abaissant pour récupérer une chose brillante sur le sol. « Coupe-là avec ça. »

C'était le couteau qu'Harry avait reçu plus tôt comme cadeau. Il était collant de sang et la lame était curieusement pliée.

«Abruti, Londubat! » dit Drago. «C'est probablement l'arme du crime et maintenant tes empreintes sont partout! »

Neville laissa tomber l'arme sur le plancher et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon.

« Dé… Désolé! » bégaya-t-il. « Je n'ai pas pensé ... »

«Tu ne réfléchis donc jamais, hein ? » dit Malefoy, roulant ses yeux. «Tu es vraiment l'homme le plus stupide que j'aie jamais rencontré ! »

« Tais-toi, Drago, »dit Pansy.

« Fermez-la tous ! » dit Ginny, sciant la corde. Il cassa soudainement et le corps de Blaise dégringola sur Harry, qui s'effondra sur le sol.

« Enlevez-le de là ! » gémit Harry, tentant désespérément de se dégager du corps lourd. « J'étouffe! »

Hermione et Neville accoururent à son secours. Ils firent rouler Blaise qui atterri dans un bruit sourd sur le plancher près d'un Harry en état d'hyperventilation.

« Est-ce que tout va b... » commença Hermione lorsque quelque chose accrocha son regard. « Le revolver ! » dit-elle en rampant jusqu'au lit.

«Ne le touches pas! » l'averti Drago.

«Donne-moi une taie d'oreiller, » dit Hermione.

Drago dépouilla sur le champ un oreiller moelleux de sa housse et la lui tendit.

« Sois prudente, » dit-il. « Le coup pourrait partir. »

Hermione glissa délicatement sa main dans le soyeux tissu noir et tira lentement le révolver de dessous le lit. Elle se tourna et s'assit dos contre châssis en laiton, l'arme posée sur ses genoux reposant sur la taie d'oreiller.

« Qui le veut ? »

Quelque part au loin un faible coup de tonnerre retentit, annonçant l'approche d'une nouvelle tempête.

Harry l'attrapa et l'examina.

« Le cran de sûreté est verrouillé et, » il vérifia la chambre. « Deux coups ont été tiré. »

« Il y avait seulement cinq balles, vous vous souvenez ? » demanda Hermione en se frottant les tempes. « Donc, il n'en reste plus que trois ? »

Sa tête était douloureuse. Et pourquoi sentait-elle soudainement un parfum de fleur ? Est-ce qu'elle perdait l'esprit ? »

« Oui, et nous pouvons clairement dire qu'une balle a été tirée dans la… dans la tête de Zabini. »

Harry déglutit, ferma les yeux, pris une grande inspiration et réussit à se contrôler.

« Soit il a tiré sur le tueur, soit on lui a tiré dessus plusieurs fois. »

Chacun tourna lentement la tête et regarda le pauvre corps ensanglanté de Blaise couché face contre le sol de bois dur.

« Et bien, je n'irai pas vérifier ! » dit Pansy en secouant violemment la tête. « Pas question ! »

« Malefoy ? » demanda Harry. « C'était ton ami. »

Drago n'avait aucune envie d'examiner un cadavre, mais devant le manque de courage collectif, il n'eut pas vraiment le choix.

« Très bien, peu importe. »

Il essaya de feindre l'indifférence, mais lorsqu'il retourna Blaise et vit que son cerveau fuyait littéralement par le trou dans sa tête, il faillit faire dans son pantalon.

« Euh… Donnez-moi quelque chose, que j'enlève tout ce sang. » dit-il, priant pour que le contenu de son estomac reste à sa place.

Hermione lui lança l'autre taie d'oreiller. Le sang commençait à coaguler, devenant difficile à essuyer. Ce n'était qu'une souillure.

« Tout ce que je peux voir jusqu'à présent, ce sont les blessures au couteau. Il y en a sur son torse et sur ses jambes. »

Les entailles étaient très profondes et il supposa que la lame s'était pliée en percutant un os.  
Drago tourna le corps.

« Rien de ce côté. Les plaies sont seulement sur le front. »

Il ôta la corde de son cou. Elle avait été serrée si fort qu'elle avait coupé sa peau. Il nettoya le sang sur le visage violacé de Blaise. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, s'en était presque comique. Salangue était pratiquement mordue de moitié.

« Qui diable ferait une chose pareille ? » demanda Pansy. « C'est monstrueux ! »

« Et bien… Potter avait le couteau, non ? » demanda Drago.

« M'accuserais-tu d'avoir fait ça ? » dit Harry en désignant le cadavre mutilé. « Je ne sais absolument pas comment cette dague est arrivée ici ! Je l'avais laissée sur la table de nuit, à côté du lit. »

« Tu étais seul, Potter. Tu aurais très bien pu te faufiler hors de ta chambre, traverser le hall, tuer Blaise et ensuite utiliser le passage secret jusque dans la chambre de ta femme. »

« C'est vrai ! » s'exclama Pansy. « Ginny a dit que l'intrus l'a caressée et qui aurait pu faire cela si ce n'est son mari ? »

« JE N'AI TUE PERSONNE ! » gronda Harry. « Pendant que j'étais dans la salle de bain, n'importe qui aurait pu entrer et prendre le couteau. » Il fixa Drago haineusement. « Et toi Malefoy, tu avais ce révolver ! Peut-être que tu l'as tué ! »

« Ah ! » dit Drago en secouant son index. « J'étais avec Hermione tout le temps, et par ailleurs, Blaise m'a pris l'arme juste avant d'aller dans sa chambre ? »

Tout le monde regarda Hermione dans l'attente d'une confirmation.

« C'est la vérité. Blaise voulait le révolver pour se défendre car il savait que quelqu'un voulait le tuer. »

Elle regarda Harry essuyer le révolver et le mettre dans la ceinture de son pyjama.

« Drago n'a jamais quitté la pièce, ce n'est pas lui. »

Le visage d'Harry sembla se détendre.

« Dans ce cas, qui cela pourrait-il être ? J'ai longtemps cru qu'AUCUN d'entre nous ne serait capable de commettre un acte aussi violent. »

Drago déposa doucement le corps sur le sol et le recouvrit avec le drap récupéré sur le lit.

« Si nous jetions un œil dans la chambre ? Peut-être trouverons-nous des indices. »

« Tu te prends pour un grand détective, Malefoy ? » demanda Harry.

Drago lui fit un clin d'œil : « J'ai été connu pour avoir un œil vif pour les détails, et je suis sûr qu'avec ton courage face au danger et l'intelligence de Granger, nous pouvons découvrir ce qui se passe ici. »

« Es-tu en train de dire que je ne peux pas contribuer à résoudre le mystère de ce meurtre ? » souffla Pansy.

« Non, » dit Drago sans même la regarder. « Tu peux descendre aux cuisines et voir si les elfes ont entendu ou même vu quelque chose d'inhabituel. »

« Je n'irai nulle part toute seule ! »

« Je t'accompagne, Pansy, » dit Neville.

Drago ricana.

« Evitez de faire des détours par les placards pour vous tripoter à certains endroits particuliers, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air dégouté.

« Revenez ici le plus vite possible, il semblerait qu'il y ait un tueur fou en liberté. »

Pansy et Neville se regardèrent nerveusement. Neville lui prit la main et l'entraina vers la porte. Il s'arrêta, constatant qu'elle était verrouillée de l'intérieur.

« Cela signifie donc que le tueur a utilisé le passage secret. »

« Eureka ! Tu as résolu l'enquête, Londubat ! » lança Drago d'un ton sarcastique.

Neville, rouge d'embarras et de colère, tourna le verrou et tira Pansy hors de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Les quatre personnes restantes dans la chambre tournaient en rond, cherchant quoi que ce soit susceptible de les éclairer sur ce qui s'était passé.

« Regardez ! » s'écria Ginny. « J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

Ils se précipitèrent vers elle et la trouvèrent pointant du doigt un endroit à mi-hauteur du mur, là où une balle s'était visiblement logée.

« Ce mur est perpendiculaire au lit et à côté de l'entrée du passage, » dit Drago. « Blaise était probablement allongé sur le lit quand le tueur est entré. »

« Il s'est assis, a tiré, a manqué sa cible et là, le tueur a pu se jeter sur lui, » ajouta Hermione.

« Il a arraché l'arme des mains de Zabini, l'a peut-être même poignardé dans le feu de l'action. » Harry examina le lit. « Mais il n'y a pas de sang sur le lit. » Il parcouru le sol, réfléchissant à toute allure. « Les seules traces de sang se trouvent là où le corps était suspendu. » Il s'arrêta à côté de la mare de sang séché. « Il y a quelques éclaboussures sur le mur avec de la matière cervicale et de minuscules échardes de crâne, mais ça c'est normal. »

« Le tueur peut lui avoir pris l'arme des mains et l'a peut-être assommé avec la crosse ou autre chose, » Ginny se tourna vers Drago. « As-tu remarqué d'autre blessure sur sa tête à part l'impact de balle ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment regardé sa tête, son cerveau ressemblait à de la gélatine et… »

Ginny s'approcha, s'accroupit et regarda le corps.

« Sa tête est fendue à l'arrière. C'est la seule blessure en plus du trou dans sa tempe. »

« Donc, » dit Hermione, faisant les cent pas les mains jointes derrière son dos. « Le tueur l'a assommé et les preuves laissent supposer qu'il a été pendu d'abord et poignardé ensuite. Ai-je raison ? »

« Mais à quel moment lui a-t-on tiré dessus ? » demanda Drago. « Ca a dû être fait avant qu'il ait été pendu. »

Harry prit le révolver hors de son pantalon et le tourna encore et encore dans ses mains tout en réfléchissant.

« Il a été assommé, ça nous le savons. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il devait être debout lorsqu'on lui a tiré dessus, à cause de la hauteur des éclaboussures. »

« Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'on l'a forcé à se tirer dessus lui-même ? » demanda Hermione, horrifiée. « Et le tueur l'aurait ensuite pendu avant de le lacérer ? » Elle regarda les autres. « Quel genre de détraqué ferait une chose pareille ? »

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir Drago tressaillir, mais ça devait juste être son imagination.

Ils s'imaginèrent silencieusement ce que Blaise avait dû endurer lorsqu'un éclair illumina la pièce et un bruit assourdissant de tonnerre retentit. Toute les lumières de la maison s'éteignirent soudainement, les plongeant dans le noir total.

Neville et Pansy traversèrent rapidement le hall. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était aller aux cuisines et ensuite rejoindre les autres aussi vite que possible.

« Penses-tu que Malefoy a quelque chose à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Blaise ? » demanda Neville dans un chuchotement. « Il est le seul que je pense capable de faire quelque chose dans ce genre. »

« Tu l'as entendu, il n'avait pas le révolver. Par ailleurs, il n'aurait jamais eu assez de cran pour tuer qui que ce soit. » Pansy gloussa doucement. « Tout le monde pense que Drago est un salaud sans aucune conscience, mais en réalité, ce qu'un gros trouillard. »

« Tu as entendu ça ? » demanda Neville tirant sur sa main pour arrêter Pansy.

« Je n'ai rien entendu du tout. »

« Shut… Ça vient de là-dedans. » Il désigna la chambre de Ginny. « Tu crois que le tueur… »

Il y eut un coup et un cri étouffé. Pansy s'accrocha à Neville et ils tremblèrent, effrayés de bouger le moindre muscle.

« Nous devrions vraiment aller vérifier, » dit Neville, cherchant désespérément à se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il disait. « Nous avons laissé Ron ici. Qu'arriverait-il si le tueur le trouvait ? »

« Je me fiche royalement de savoir si un clown tueur assassine Weasley là maintenant. Je n'entrerai pas ! »

Elle s'agrippa si fort à son bras que ses longs ongles rouges s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

« Je ne veux pas mourir. »

Neville était assez dégoûté de constaté que Pansy n'était qu'une trouillarde.

« Fais comme tu voudras, Pansy, mais je dois aller voir. Ron est mon ami et je suis sûr qu'il en ferait autant pour moi. »

« Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, vas-y et crois à ça. Mais Weasley ne se soucie que de lui-même , et éventuellement de Potter. Si tu veux mon avis, j'ai toujours pensé que ces deux-là étaient plus qu'amis. »

« Tu me déçois, Pansy. »

« Il semble que je déçoive beaucoup de personne. »

Neville roula des yeux, dégagea son bras et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Par-dessus son épaule, il foudroya Pansy du regard en saisissant la poignée. Il la tourna et entre-ouvrit la porte.

« Ohé ? » appela-t-il d'une voix tremblante en passant sa tête à l'intérieur. « OH MON DIEU ! » dit-il en ouvrant grand la porte et en se précipitant à l'intérieur.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Pansy au bord de l'hystérie. Elle commença à avancer mais s'arrêta.

« Neville ? »

Pas de réponse.

« NEVILLE ! »

« Il y a du sang partout ! » répondit-il.

« Est-ce que c'est Weasley ? » demanda-t-elle, trouvant enfin le courage d'aller vers la chambre. Elle entra à l'intérieur et s'arrêta net. Tout avait été éclaboussé de sang le sol, les murs, les meubles. « On dirait un abattoir ! » dit-elle en tournant en rond. « Où est Weasley ? »

« Je ne sais… »

A ce moment-là les lumières s'éteignirent.


	10. Ombres et Lumière

**Ombre et Lumière**

« Hermione, te reste-t-il des allumettes ? » demanda Drago quelque part à côté d'elle dans l'obscurité.

« Oui, mais je les ai déposées lorsque nous sommes arrivés. »

Elle essaya de se souvenir de l'endroit où se trouvait l'entrée du passage secret, mais dans le noir, c'était difficile à dire tant tout semblait avoir changé de place.

« Je n'y vois absolument rien ! » dit Harry. « Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est ma main que tu essayes de prendre, Potter ! Et au cas où tu te poserais la question, je ne suis pas de ce bord-là »

Harry retira sa main rapidement, heureux que Drago ne puisse pas le voir rougir.

« Même si tu étais de ce bord-là, tu n'es pas mon genre, Malefoy ! »

« Et c'est quoi ton genre, Potter ? Petit et stupide avec un accent irlandais ? "Ma maman m'a fait ma première fellation quand on est allé visiter la Pierre de Blarney, et elle m'a ramené tout de suite à la maison et elle m'a fait une soupe de pommes de terre ! Après, on est allé à la chasse aux lutins. " » imita Malefoy avec un très bon accent irlandais. « Finnigan ! Beurk ! A quoi pensais-tu, Potter ? »

« Je la bouclerai si j'étais toi, Malefoy. » l'avertit Harry. « J'ai une arme, tu te souviens ? »

« Est-ce une menace, Potter ? »

« Vous avez fini de vous disputer tous les deux ? » grogna Ginny. « Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour se quereller ! »

Elle plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité.

« Hermione, peux-tu essayer de trouver ces allumettes ? »

Hermione mis ses mains devant elle, prit le chemin qu'elle pensait être le bon et avança lentement.

« Aie ! » lança elle en se cognant les orteils contre un meuble.

Elle continua à avancer à pas de bébé, ne rencontra aucun obstacle et continua son chemin.

« Je crois savoir où je vais, si je ne me trompe p… »

Elle glissa sur quelque chose et s'écrasa au sol, l'arrière de sa tête heurtant violemment le sol dur dans un bruit effrayant.

« Hermione ? Est-ce que ça va ? Bon sang, où es-tu ? « demanda Drago, tâtonnant dans le noir vers l'endroit où il pensait la trouver.

« Si seulement je pouvais utiliser ma baguette ! » dit-il avec colère. « Abruti de Blaise ! Lui et ses idées stupides ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait désactivé nos putains de baguettes ! »

Il fit quelques pas en avant.

« Hermione ? Réponds-moi, bon sang ! »

Son pied heurta quelque chose et il se pencha en avant. Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'étrange pressentiment que c'était le cadavre et il il ne voulait pas mettre les mains dans le cerveau dégoulinant de Blaise.

« Tu l'as retrouvée ? « demanda la voix de Ginny quelque part à proximité.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose… » dit-il en tendant une main tremblante.

Il s'attendait à sentir le drap sanglant sous ses doigts et fut soulager de toucher la chemise de nuit d'Hermione à la place.

« C'est elle, » dit-il. « Hermione ? »

Il la secoua légèrement.

« Elle a dû glisser sur le sang et se cogner la tête, parce qu'elle ne bouge plus. »

« Est-ce qu'elle respire ? » demanda Harry, une panique évidente dans la voix.

Drago pencha la tête vers le bas et posa son oreille contre sa poitrine. Il pleura presque de joie lorsqu'il entendit son cœur battre et la sentit respirer légèrement. Il chercha son visage et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

« Elle est vivante ! »

Il mit un bras sous son cou, l'autre sous ses jambes et la souleva.

« Nous devons sortir d'ici, » déclara-t-il.

Soudain, il y eut des cris terrifiants et un bruit de verre brisé.

« C'est Pansy ! » dit Drago.

Chacun se tourna vers le bruit, se serrant les uns contre les autres dans la crainte.

« Je déteste le noir ! » dit Pansy en frissonnant et en agrippant si fort le bras de Neville qu'elle lui coupait la circulation sanguine. « Pas toi ? »

« As-tu oublié à qui tu parles ? J'ai peur de tout, tu te souviens ? »

Neville tremblait dans ses pantoufles. Il semblait évident que quelqu'un d'autre avait été tué et, plus évident encore, que le tueur se trouvait toujours avec eux dans la pièce. Il était mort de peur mais il savait qu'il devait protéger Pansy. Après tout, il avait déjà fait des choses courageuses dans sa vie, non ?

« Que fait-on ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il réfléchit un instant.

La porte est restée ouverte. Nous pouvons nous frayer un chemin jusque-là et une fois dans le couloir, nous pourrons rejoindre les autres. Ou alors, nous pouvons simplement reprendre le passage secret. »

« Je ne retournerai pas dans ce tunnel ! Il y a des rats là-dedans ! »

« Bon sang, il y un meurtrier ici, Pansy ! » dit-il en soufflant d'exaspération. « Fais un choix ! »

Nous pourrions simplement retourner dans le couloir et rejoindre les autres, » dit-elle d'une voix suppliante. « Le tueur se cache sans doute dans le passage secret impatient de nous couper la tête ou autre chose de ce genre. »

Neville admit qu'elle avait raison. Ils avaient entendu le tueur quelques instants plus tôt dans la chambre. Où avait-il disparu ? La seule réponse probable était : le passage secret.

« Tu as raison, allons jusqu'à la porte. »

Ils réussirent à rejoindre le mur et le suivirent en direction de la porte. Ils n'entendaient que leur respiration et le sang qui leur battait les tempes. Leurs doigts et leurs mains passaient le long des murs et des étagères.  
Pansy frôlait un immense miroir lorsque Neville l'arrêta.

« Attends ! » chuchota-t-il en tirant Pansy en arrière. « Tu n'as rien entendu ? »

Pansy essaya de se concentrer.

« Non, je n'entends rien. »

« C'était peut-être mon imagination, » déclara Neville, priant pour que ce soit vrai.

Ils firent quelques pas de plus et se figèrent. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible : il y avait bien quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui se dirigeait vers la chambre. Ils pouvaient entendre ses pas et sa lourde respiration.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Pansy, la voix grinçante et au bord de l'hystérie.

« Je ne sais pas, » déclara Neville. « Chut. Reste calme et essaye de ne pas bouger. »

Il la tenait contre le mur.  
Le bruit se rapprocha et le cœur de Neville se mit à battre plus vite. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

La chose entra dans la pièce, Pansy et Neville fermèrent les yeux très fort et essayèrent de rester immobile. Pansy, le visage rempli de larmes de peur, serra la main de Neville comme un étau.  
Il y eut un bruit, comme si quelque chose était tombé et l'autre main de Pansy, qui tenait fermement le bas de sa chemise de nuit, fut léchée.

Elle sursauta, choquée et effrayée, hurlant à pleins poumons.

Quoi que cela puisse être, ça sauta sur elle, l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Elle heurta le miroir qui s'écrasa sur le sol où il se brisa en mille morceaux dans un bruit de verre brisé. Il y eut un gémissement et l'intrus fila hors de la pièce.

« Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! « hurla-t-elle encore et encore.

Neville l'attrapa et la bâillonna avec sa main afin de la faire taire. Elle se tortillait, donnait des coups de pied et essayait de lui mordre la main.

« Calme-toi, Pansy ! » dit-il ? « Ce n'était que le chien ! »

Elle se débattit une seconde de plus puis s'arrêta. Neville retira lentement sa main et Pansy commença à pleurer en se jetant sur son torse.

« Mon Dieu ! Vous croyez qu'on l'a tuée ? » demanda Ginny.

« On ne peut que l'espérer, » dit-Drago, sarcastique.

« Comment peux-tu dire cela ? » demanda Harry. « C'est la mère de tes enfants ! »

« Je suis pratiquement sûr que Scorpius n'est pas mon fils, mais qui sais ? Avec la garce qu'il a pour mère, cela pourrait être n'importe qui. »

« Oh ! Mais tu vas la fermer ! » lança Ginny. « Il faut aller l'aider ! »

Il y eut encore un cri et ensuite le silence. A leur grand étonnement, quelques instants plus tard, une lueur apparut dans le passage secret.

« A ton avis, qui est-ce ? » demanda Ginny, retrouvant Harry dans l'obscurité et se cachant derrière lui.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je suis prêt à l'accueillir. »

Il sortit le révolver , le pointa devant lui, déverrouilla le cran de sureté et visa en direction de la lumière.

« Le chien ? » demanda Pansy en essuyant ses larmes.

Elle commença à rire.

« Le chien. » dit Neville en riant lui aussi.

Pansy s'écarta de lui et son pied frappa dans un objet, le faisant glisser sur le sol.

« Aurais-tu entendu le chien lâcher quelque chose avant de me lécher la main ? »

Neville ne se souvenait pas.

« Je suis sûre d'avoir entendu quelque chose tomber. »

Elle s'abaissa et rampa vers l'objet qu'elle venait de heurter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en ramassant la chose et en appuyant sur le bouton situé sur le côté.

Soudain, la pièce s'éclaira.

« Une lampe de poche ! » s'enthousiasma Neville. « J'en ai vu en photo ! »

Pansy tourna la lampe vers elle, la lumière droit dans les yeux.

« Eblouissant, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda-t-elle temporairement aveuglée.

Neville se mit à rire, heureux que Pansy ait brisé le miroir et ne puisse pas se voir en cet instant. Son rimmel avait coulé et son visage était à présent zébré de coulées noires séchées. Son rouge à lèvre rouge vif avait barbouillé le côté gauche de son visage et ses cheveux, pour le moins qu'on puisse en dire, était complètement décoiffés.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

Elle illumina son visage.

« Je ne vois… »

Elle aperçut son reflet dans un éclat de miroir sur le sol.

« Oh ! Je ressemble à un monstre ! »

Elle laissa tomber la lampe de poche qui roula aux pieds de Neville.

« Tu auras tout le temps de te remaquiller plus tard, » dit-il en ramassant la lampe.

Il roula des yeux alors que Pansy se démenait pour enlever les traces noires avec l'ourlet trempé de salive de sa chemise de nuit.

« Allons-y ! Il faut rejoindre les autres. »

Il s'approcha et la décolla littéralement du sol.

« Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, Pansy, mon amour, il y a encore un tueur en liberté qui, lui, n'en a strictement rien à foutre de l'état de ton eyeliner ! »

« Ce que tu peux être salaud, Londubat ! » dit Pansy. « Je ne veux pas que les autres me voient comme ça ! »

« Il fait noir, idiote ! Ils ne peuvent pas te voir ! Il suffit de ne pas approcher la lumière de toi et il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils voient que tu ressembles à Cookie le Clown ! »

« Comment oses-tu ? Tu n'as pas le droit de m'insulter comme ça ! »

« Si j'ai le droit, et maintenant tu vas bouger ton cul de sale petite prétentieuse et entrer dans ce tunnel ! »

Il lui saisit le bras et la poussa dans le passage secret.

« Je serai juste derrière toi. »

Pansy se dégagea de sa poigne douloureuse.

« Dès que nous sortirons d'ici, je ne poserai plus jamais les yeux sur toi ! »

« Ça me va. »

Ils marchèrent lentement le long du passage, les rats et la vermine fuyant la lumière. Plus d'une fois, Neville dut forcer Pansy à avancer. Elle gémissait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait une araignée et avait même refusé de traverser une flaque d'eau parce qu'elle était sale. Elle devenait une véritable épine dans son pied et il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu voir d'aussi attirant en elle.

Finalement, ils aperçurent la fin du tunnel et pressèrent le pas, heureux d'être à nouveau en sécurité près des autres.

La main d'Harry ne tremblait pas : il était concentré sur son objectif. Il ne voyait rien hormis la lumière et n'entendait rien d'autre que sa respiration calme. Il était prêt à défendre ses amis contre ce qui venait dans leur direction, quoi que cela puisse être.

« Ça se rapproche ! » dit Ginny anxieuse.

« Tire maintenant ! » cria Drago.

Harry appuya sur la gâchette.


	11. Un barbecue façon Pansy

**Un bbq façon Pansy**

Ils crièrent tandis que la balle ricochait sur le mur de pierre. Pansy se recroquevilla sur sol et se couvrit la tête lorsque des morceaux de roches volèrent vers eux.

« Arrêtez de tirer ! » hurla Neville alors qu'un autre coup de feu retentit.

La balle le toucha à la main et il lâcha la lampe de poche, la maudissant tandis qu'elle roulait un peu plus loin.

« Je n'en peux plus ! Je n'en peux plus ! » répéta sans cesse Pansy.

Les mains sur les oreilles, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière.

« C'était Neville ? » demanda Ginny, trouvant le bras d'Harry et lui faisant baisser son arme.

« Neville ? » cria Harry dans le tunnel.

La voix de Neville lui répondit :

« Oui, c'est moi ! Je crois que j'ai été touché ! »

« Restez où vous êtes ! » cria Drago. « On arrive ! »

Tous se dirigèrent vers la lumière, Drago portant toujours Hermione, inconsciente. Ils marchaient rapidement, Ginny devant et Harry fermant la marche et leur tournant le dos, l'arme en joue. Il franchit l'entrée du tunnel et referma la peinture derrière lui.

Pansy était toujours recroquevillée sur le sol, murmurant un charabia incompréhensible telle une folle.  
Neville tenait la lampe torche dans une main, l'autre, dégoulinante de sang, pendait mollement le long de son corps.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je t'ai tiré dessus ! Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Harry, arrachant la lampe de la main de Neville.

Il examina la plaie.

« Bon sang ! Elle est passée à travers ta main ! »

L'estomac d'Harry était tout retourné.

« Trouvez-moi quelque chose pour envelopper sa main ! »

Ils regardèrent tous autour d'eux tous les hommes étaient torse nu et ne portaient qu'un pantalon de pyjama et des pantoufles, ou étaient pieds nus. Hermione était inconsciente et Pansy ne risquait pas d'être en mesure de les aider.

« Ginny ! J'ai besoin de ta chemise de nuit ou de ta culotte, quelque chose, quoi ! »

Harry put imaginer l'air choqué et méfiant sur le visage de sa femme.

« S'il-te-plaît Ginny ! Il saigne à mort ! »

« Oh, très bien ! » dit-elle sèchement et après une seconde passée à se démener, elle remit sa chemise de nuit à Harry.

« Je vais retourner à l'autre chambre, là où nous avons laissé Ron ! »

Elle bouscula Harry.

« Tu n'iras nulle part ! »

« Et je ne resterais pas ici en soutien-gorge et en culotte, c'est plein de courants d'air ! Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à me mettre ! »

« Nous irons tous ensemble ! Granger devient de plus en plus lourde ! »

« Par l'enfer ! » s'écria Drago. « Que s'est-il passé ici ? »

Il déposa Hermione sur la partie la plus propre du lit qu'il put trouver.  
Harry illuminait la pièce de sa lampe de poche et ils furent tous choqués par la quantité d'éclaboussures sanglantes et de verres brisés.

« Où est Ron ? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers Pansy.

Elle sanglotait dans ses mains.

« Je… »

« Où est Ron, Pansy ? » demanda à nouveau Harry. « Vous avez dû passer par ici pour prendre le passage secret, vous l'avez forcement vu ! Maintenant, dis-moi où il est ! »

Il l'attrapa et la secoua violemment.

« Il est mort ! Il est mort ! Mort, mort, MORT ! » hurla Pansy. « Et nous sommes les suivants ! On va tous mourir ! »

Soudain, sa tête partit en arrière tandis qu'Harry la giflait.

« Contrôle-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de devenir hystérique ! » lui hurla Harry.

Il repoussa Pansy et se tourna vers Neville.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

«Nous étions sur le point de descendre les escaliers pour aller aux cuisines, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé, quand nous avons entendu des bruits venant de cette chambre. »

Neville déglutit, se souvenant de la peur paralysante qu'il avait ressentie.

« Nous… J'ai ouvert la porte après quelques minutes et j'ai vu ... »

Il était sur le point de craquer, comme Pansy, il le sentait !

«Il y avait du sang partout! »

Harry regarda en direction de Ginny : ses grands yeux terrifiés brillaient dans le faisceau lumineux de la lampe torche.

« Avez-vous vu Ron ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, il n'était pas ici. Nous n'avons vu que du sang et ensuite les lumières se sont éteintes. »

« D'où vient la lampe torche ? » demanda Drago.

« C'est le chien qui nous l'a apportée. Nous pensions que c'était le meurtrier, mais il a sauté sur Pansy et elle s'est cognée sur le miroir. »

Drago haussa les sourcils.

« Comment diable le chien a-t-il fait pour vous l'apporter ? Ça semble un peu étrange, non ? »

« Tout semble étrange ici, Malefoy ! » craqua Ginny. « C'est ton chien, non ? Tu ne lui as jamais appris à aller chercher tes pantoufles ou autre chose ? »

Elle était là, debout, essayant tant bien que mal de recouvrir sa poitrine et sa petite culotte en grelotant de froid.

Drago était sur le point de répondre avec une réplique bien cinglante lorsqu'Hermione commença à gémir.  
Il se précipita vers le lit.

« Hermione ? »

Il l'aida à s'asseoir, la soutenant délicatement afin qu'elle ne tombe pas.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, sa main sentant une bosse grandir à l'arrière de son crâne.

« Tu as glissé dans le noir et tu t'es cogné la tête, » dit Harry. « Malefoy t'a porté tout au long du passage secret. »

Il remarqua qu'ils se tenaient par la main et se regardaient de façon intime.

« Ron, ton mari, » dit-il en insistant sur le mot mari, « a apparemment disparu. »

« Disparu ? » demanda Hermione.

Elle haleta sous le choc lorsque la lampe torche d'Harry balaya la pièce, dévoilant les éclaboussures pourpres et les flaques visqueuses de sang.

« Mon Dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ici ? »

« Aucune idée, » répondit Drago en haussant les épaules. « Londubat et Pansy ont trouvé ça comme ça. Du sang partout et Wealsey absent. »

Hermione regarda Pansy qui était blottie dans un fauteuil et qui sanglotait doucement, les jambes pliées contre sa poitrine et les cheveux collés au visage.

« C'est quoi son problème ? »

« Elle est devenue dingue et pour ma part, je suis très agacé d'entendre ses cris incessants, ses pleurs et ses murmures incompréhensibles, » dit Drago. « Quelqu'un devrait l'achever. »

Pansy releva la tête et fixa Drago haineusement.

« Ça te plairait, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle. « Tu as déjà réussi à te débarrasser de Weasley et maintenant tu veux ma mort ! »

Elle se leva, le visage déformé par la colère.

« C'est un de tes sales petits complots pour nous mettre tous hors de ton chemin afin d'avoir ta précieuse Granger ! »

« Si j'avais voulu te tuer, Pansy, j'aurais pu le faire à de très nombreuses reprises, » cracha Drago. « Plusieurs fois, j'ai pris mon oreiller et je l'ai mis sur ta tête, souhaitant que tu étouffes en dormant, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Je ne vais pas rester ici et écouter tes foutus mensonges, Drago, je sais que tu es derrière tout ça, » déclara Pansy, debout sur ses jambes chancelantes.

Elle regarda tout le monde comme un clown qui venait de se prendre une bombe en plein visage.

« Je ne vais pas rester là et attendre qu'un meurtrier viennent me tuer. »

Elle arracha la torche des mains d'Harry et sortit de la pièce, les plongeant à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Ils l'entendirent sangloter le long du couloir et ensuite claquer une porte.

« Quelqu'un devrait aller près d'elle, » déclara Neville, ce qui signifiait que ce quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas lui.

Il soutenait sa main bandée et titubait dangereusement.

« J'y vais, » dit Ginny. « De toute façon, il faut que je trouve quelque chose à me mettre. »

« Ginny, il est hors de question que tu sortes de mon champs de vision. Tu restes ici ! » dit Harry, considérant l'affaire comme close.

« Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, Harry. Tu n'es pas mon père ! Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir encore de toi comme mari ! »

Elle le bouscula et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Ginny… »

« J'y vais, Harry. Fin de l'histoire. »

Elle sortit dans le couloir et marcha jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Pansy.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal, Potter ? » demanda Drago avec un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ? » demanda Harry, agacé.

« Quand ta femme te marche sur les pieds, bien sûr. »

Il rit fort.

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était la plus virile de tous les Weasley. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu l'as épousée, parce qu'elle était virile. »

« Ferme-la, Malefoy, où je te botte le cul ! »

« As-tu dis "embrasser mon cul" ? » demanda Drago feignant être flatté. « Parce que je suis désolé d'avoir à te le dire, mais tu ne t'approcheras pas de mon glorieux postérieur, Potter. »

« Comme si je pouvais avoir envie de toucher à cette saleté avec ma bouche, Malefoy ! »

« Non, mais tu aimerais toucher autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tu… »

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » cria Hermione. « J'en ai plus que marre de vos querelles ! Drago, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu déclenches les disputes ? Est que ça t'aide à te sentir supérieur de rabaisser les autres ? »

Elle lui coupa la parole alors qu'il commençait à répondre.

« Tout ce que ça te rapporte, c'est de passer pour un idiot. Tu n'as plus douze ans, alors conduis-toi comme un homme, pour une fois ! »

Harry riait dans l'obscurité, extatique que Drago soit hors-jeu. Mais son bonheur fut cependant de courte durée car elle retourna sa colère contre lui.

« Et toi, Harry ! » dit Hermione. « Nous sommes dans une situation extrêmement grave ici ! »

« Je le sais ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi perds-tu ton temps à échanger des insultes avec Malefoy, alors que tu devrais m'aider à trouver un moyen de nous faire tous sortir d'ici ? »

« Il m'a énervé ! »

« Il… »

Il y eut un bruit sourd tandis que quelque chose de lourd tomba au sol. De minuscules tessons de verre s'envolèrent et atterrirent dans leurs cheveux.

« Ça doit être Londubat qui s'est évanoui. » dit Drago.

Pansy traversa rapidement la pièce, le faisceau de lumière dansant sauvagement sur les murs et le sol. Elle trouva la porte de la salle de bain et la referma bruyamment derrière elle. Pointant la lampe sur l'immense miroir à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle gémit en voyant à quoi elle ressemblait.

Etant enfant, elle n'avait jamais été très attirante. Les garçons l'ignoraient et elle savait que les autres filles se moquaient d'elle, la traitant de face de pékinois.  
Dès qu'elle fut assez âgée, elle a filé tout droit chez le meilleur chirurgien esthétique qu'elle put s'offrir. Et ça avait marché. Son visage et son corps avaient été transformés de sorte que les hommes se levaient et la regardaient. Elle était finalement devenue sexy et irrésistible. Enfin, elle pourrait avoir le seul homme qu'elle avait toujours désiré : Drago Malefoy.

Elle n'avait jamais été très intelligente et à présent, elle réalisait que le cerveau n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour les hommes. Les seins, les fesses et les chattes, c'était tout ce qui importait, et elle apprit à s'en servir. Battre timidement des cils, passer sa langue aguichante sur ses lèvres, remuer les hanches d'une manière qui criait "Viens, prends-moi !", c'est ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait.

Drago est tombé sous son charme comme beaucoup d'autres hommes. Elle avait appris que c'était le regard qui faisait tout. Aujourd'hui, elle avait le regard d'un troll travesti.

« Je ne ressemble à rien ! » dit-elle en saisissant son sac et en vidant son contenu. Elle aligna tous ses produits de beauté ainsi qu'un petit flacon de cristal qu'elle crut être du parfum, puis ouvrit le robinet. Elle mit ses mains en coupe sous le jet chaud et s'aspergea le visage. Il était gonflé et douloureux à force de pleurer et son nez était encore un peu bouché.

« Pansy ? » fit la voix de Ginny à travers la porte. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je vais bien, Weasley ! Laisse-moi ! »

Elle jeta un regard sur la lampe torche dont la lumière vacillait.

« Oh génial ! Cette fichue chose est en train de me lâcher ! »

Elle trouva son nettoyant pour le visage dans la pénombre et nettoya le mascara et le rouge à lèvre de sa figure et de son cou. Elle sécha ses cheveux avant de les coiffer, se remaquilla et se regarda dans le miroir.

« C'est mieux comme ça ! »

Elle dut plisser les yeux dans l'obscurité grandissante, la lampe de poche étant à présent presque totalement à plat.

« Pansy ? »

« Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix, Weasley ! » Je te hais et tu me hais, alors cesses donc de prétendre que mon sort te préoccupe ! »

« Je voulais seulement t'aider ! » dit Ginny de l'autre côté de la porte avant d'ajouter tout bas : « Espèce de sale vache ingrate. »

Pansy renifla ses aisselles et trouva qu'elle puait comme un singe en cage sous le soleil étouffant du mois d'août.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, ni de l'aide de ces sombres crétins que tu appelles des amis. »

Elle attrapa la fiole de cristal et la déboucha.

« Je trouverai le chemin de la sortie toute seule. »

Elle en versa dans la paume de sa main et frotta son cou et ses poignets.

« Et je n'aiderai personne. Vous pouvez tous pourrir dans cette maison, c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! »

Ginny s'appuya sur la porte. Après avoir tâtonné autour d'elle, elle pensa avoir enfin trouvé le placard. Elle avait réussi à mettre la main sur des vêtements et, bien qu'il fasse sombre, elle enfila un PANTALON BRUN et une chemise verte à pois rouges, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en voir.

« Pansy… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire avant qu'un cri à vous exploser les tympans brisa le silence.

« Quoi encore ! » demanda Drago en soupirant, dégoûté. « Avec elle tout n'est que drame, drame, drame ! »

« Elle a probablement dû voir une araignée ou quelque chose dans ce genre, » dit Harry sans trop y croire.

Il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire, et lorsque le cri de Ginny se joignit à celui de Pansy, il sursauta et quitta la pièce où régnait l'obscurité aussi vite qu'il put.

« Restez avec Neville, » cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Drago et Hermione s'assirent sur le sol froid, sanglant et jonché de verre, en écoutant les cris.  
Neville n'avait toujours pas bougé et Hermione sentait toujours son pouls pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant.

« Que se passe-t-il d'après toi ? » demanda Hermione en se rapprochant de Drago.

Elle sentit un bras protecteur l'envelopper et posa sa tête contre son épaule, appréciant le contact de sa peau lisse sous sa joue.

« Je ne sais pas Hermione, mais j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera rien de bon. »

« Ginny ? » appela Harry se demandant si elle pourrait l'entendre par-dessus les battements forts de son cœur ou par-dessus les cris de douleur de Pansy. « Ginny ! »

« Ici ! » dit Ginny.

Sa voix était chevrotante. Harry supposa que c'était la peur.

Harry haleta lorsqu'une main sortit de l'obscurité s'empara de son bras. D'instinct, il savait par son toucher délicat que c'était Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Les hurlements de Pansy cessèrent soudainement et le silence qui suivi fut assourdissant.

« Elle s'est arrêté, » déclara Drago. « Je me demande ce qui a pu la faire taire ? »

Il espérait que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était morte. Oui, il la détestait avec force et avait souhaité plus d'une fois qu'elle meure, mais sincèrement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit assassinée.

« On devrait peut-être aller voir ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Hermione.

« Et Londubat ? » demanda Drago. « On ne peut pas le laisser ici. Imagine que le tueur revienne et qu'il le trouve. »

Hermione savait qu'il avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner là tout seul allongé comme une sorte de sacrifice.

« On pourrait peut-être le porter ? »

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma, ses bras serrés autour d'Hermione.

« As-tu entendu ? On dirait des bruits de pas. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent d'effroi.

« C'est peut-être Harry ? » dit-elle.

Mais juste à cet instant, ils l'entendirent hurler des obscénités de la chambre au bout du couloir alors qu'il essayait de défoncer la porte de la salle de bain.

« Peut-être pas, » murmura Drago. « Vite ! »

Il se leva et attrapa les bras de Neville.

« Prends-lui les jambes, il faut le cacher ! »

« Oui, mais le cacher où ? » demanda Hermione alors que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient dans le couloir.

Etant donné le sol en bois dur, ils pouvaient clairement entendre les cliquetis et cela rappela soudainement à Hermione la paire de chaussures noires qu'elle avait portées à une réception du Ministère l'été dernier. Les talons étaient trop grands et lui avaient tué les pieds. A la fin de la soirée, ses pieds étaient enflés comme des saucisses grasses. Elle se souvint à quel point ils cliquetaient sur le marbre poli. On aurait dit le même bruit que ce soir.

« Aide-moi à le pousser sous le lit ! » dit Drago alors qu'ils tâtonnaient à travers la pièce.

Au loin, ils entendirent un bruit de bois brisé et le rire de triomphe d'Harry.

« Sous le lit ? Drago ! » dit Hermione avec dégoût. « Nous ne pouvons pas le traiter de cette façon ! »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de se demander s'il est éthique ou non de mettre un homme inconscient et blessé sous un lit à baldaquin. Le tueur va arriver et nous devons nous cacher. »

Hermione se joignit à Drago et ils réussirent à mettre Neville en lieu sûr. Ils restèrent un instant debout sans trop savoir que faire. Il faisait noir et ils ne savaient pas où aller.

« Il n'y avait pas un placard à côté de la peinture ? » demanda Hermione, paniquée alors que les bruits de pas arrivaient presqu'à la porte.

« Dépêche-toi ! » siffla Drago en la tirant dans ce qu'il espérait être la bonne direction.

Il se repéra grâce au lit et traversa la pièce. Il atteignit le placard dans lequel il poussa Hermione et referma doucement derrière lui, juste au moment où le tueur pénétrait dans la chambre.

« Oh ! Mon Dieu ! » lancèrent Harry et Ginny à l'unisson.

Ils se tenaient blottis dans l'encadrement de la porte cassée, la bouche bée sous le choc.  
Pansy gisait sur le sol, les faibles rayons de la lampe torche éclairant son corps noir et fumant. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'être rôtie à la broche pour être consommée plus tard à un barbecue. Sa peau était craquelée et un filet rosâtre suintait de ses blessures. Ses orbites n'étaient plus qu'un amas de gélatine jaune et ses doigts étaient crochus tels des griffes, le vernis rouge ayant fondu sous l'effet de la chaleur.

« On dirait qu'on l'a brûlée vive ! » dit Harry en faisant quelques pas en avant.

Il prit soin de ne pas toucher le corps en ramassant la lampe de poche sur le sol. Il éclaira le corps lentement, centimètre par centimètre.

« Qui diable aurait pu faire ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Soudain la lampe illumina le minuscule flacon de cristal à côté du pied noirci de Pansy.

« Ça ne serait pas le cadeau que le tueur t'a offert ? Le venin de Manticore ? Que fait-il ici ? »

Il donna un léger coup de pied dedans et un peu de venin coula sur le sol où il fuma et brûla le plancher, le trouant.

« Soit elle en a mis sur elle par erreur, soit quelqu'un l'a fait pour elle. »

Ginny leva les yeux vers son visage accusateur.

« Je sais ce que tu penses ! Vas-y, dis-le ! »

« Tu étais seule avec elle, Ginny. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses penser que j'aie pu faire ça à un être humain ! »

« Etre humain ? N'est-ce pas un peu exagéré ? »

Il mit la lumière sous son menton et fit une grimace de cinglé.

« Allons Gin ! Tu sais bien que je ne pense pas un seul instant que tu ais fait ça. »

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin fini, tu sais ça ? »

Elle essayait de paraître sévère, mais ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« Sérieusement, si ce n'est pas moi, alors qui est-ce ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais quelqu'un a placé là le venin de Manticore. Quelqu'un qui connaissait suffisamment Pansy pour savoir à qu'elle point elle était vaniteuse et qu'à un moment où à un autre, elle viendrait se refaire une beauté. »

Ils restèrent là tous les deux à regarder le pauvre corps calciné de Pansy, se demandant à quel genre de monstre ils avaient affaire, et qui cela pouvait-il être.

« Chut, » murmura Drago en mettant sa main devant la bouche d'Hermione, juste au cas où elle crierait.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de garder les idées claires. La sueur coulait de sa frange sur son visage et dans son cou. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses jambes était faibles et caoutchouteuses.  
Il avait peur, ce qui n'était pas une nouveauté. Il avait combattu l'envie de laisser Hermione, de se jeter hors du placard et de tomber aux pieds de l'assassin… de mendier pour obtenir miséricorde. C'était un lâche, triste mais vrai. Il avait toujours eu une peur bleue de se battre pour lui-même ou pour ce en quoi il croyait. Maintes et maintes fois, il avait choisi la voie de la facilité. Maintes et maintes fois, il était resté là et avait laissé ceux qu'il aimait être blessé ou tué parce qu'il avait trop peur de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais plus maintenant. Ce soir, il allait changer. Ce soir, il cesserait d'être un lâche et se montrerait grand et fort, prêt à protéger la femme qu'il aimait.

Il serra Hermione contre lui et ensemble, ils écoutèrent le meurtrier traverser la pièce. Drago s'approcha de la porte et ouvrit une fente.

Hermione, effrayée, se serra plus fort contre lui. Elle put à nouveau sentir ce parfum de fleur. Il lui semblait si familier mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi.

L'intrus tenait une chandelle dont les flammes dansaient sur les murs, créant des ombres géantes. Il était difficile de voir son visage étant donné qu'il leur tournait le dos, regardant la peinture. Drago cru voir de longs cheveux sombres, mais il pensa qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une ombre.  
Le tueur regarda la femme silencieuse de la peinture jouer avec son collier, puis passa ses doigts sous le cadre et l'ouvrit. Il s'avança dans le sombre tunnel et referma derrière lui dans un clic.

Drago lâcha lentement la bouche d'Hermione, la laissant reprendre son souffle, sans savoir qu'elle l'avait retenu.

« Il est parti. »

Hermione s'effondra dans ses bras et commença à sangloter.

« Nous devons sortir de cette maison ! Il le faut ! »

Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça ! »

Il pressa sa tête contre son torse nu et embrassa le sommet de son crâne frisé.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » dit-il. « Je vais nous sortir d'ici. »

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces.

« Il ne t'arrivera rien. Jamais. »

Il se pencha et posa doucement sa bouche contre la sienne et, pour la première fois, il sut que c'était là qu'il voulait être en cet instant. Il le sentait dans les battements de son cœur et les flottements de son estomac. Il aimait cette femme et il savait à présent qu'elle l'aimait aussi. A la seconde où ils se seraient échappés de cette maison, il l'emmènerait vers un endroit exotique et là, ils pourront enfin être ensemble, comme il se doit.

Du bout des doigts, Hermione caressa doucement la peau chaude de son torse, savourant la manière dont ça le faisait frissonner. Elle s'était souvent demandé ce qu'elle ressentirait en caressant chaque centimètre de son corps nu et si - et seulement si – ils arrivaient à sortir de là, elle serait en mesure de satisfaire sa curiosité. Pour l'instant, elle se contentait de son torse lisse et imberbe.

« Et peut-être son cul nu, » pensa-t-elle en glissant ses mains dans son pantalon de pyjama, saisissant ses fesses pour le rapprocher d'elle.

Drago était un peu choqué par son effronterie, mais s'en remit très rapidement. Il approfondit le baiser, enroulant ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés d'Hermione.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. « Tellement. »

Hermione répondit en brisant le baiser et en retirant sa petite culotte.

« Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends que tu me dises ces mots. »

Elle aurait voulu voir ses yeux alors qu'elle appuyait son front contre le sien.

« Fais-moi l'amour, » dit-elle doucement en caressant son érection. « Si nous devons y rester, je veux mourir en ayant connu le plaisir avec l'homme que je désire depuis si longtemps. »

Elle put sentir son souffle sur son visage lorsque sa main abaissa l'avant de son pantalon, libérant son sexe.

« Je te veux, Drago. »

Elle embrassa son épaule…

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

A présent son cou…

« Je t'aime. »

Et ses lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes sur lesquelles elles s'écrasèrent dans un baiser passionné.

Drago la souleva et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. S'appuyant contre le mur du placard, il entra en elle. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'Harry et Ginny ne reviennent où les appellent, il fut donc rapide et sauvage, son dos frappant le mur à chaque fois qu'elle retombait sur lui.  
Leur rythme s'accélérant encore plus, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un cri.  
Il lui répéta encore et encore qu'il l'aimait, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il se libère en elle.

« Maintenant, je peux mourir en paix, » dit-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait, toujours profondément enfuit en elle.

« Maintenant, je n'ai plus de raison de mourir, » déclara Drago. « J'ai déjà été au Paradis. »

Il l'embrassa une fois de plus, puis ils entendirent Ginny qui parlait d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Ginny. « Faut-il faire venir Hermione et Drago ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Harry. « Peut-être Hermione… »

Quelque chose attira son regard. Sur le mur, toute la longueur du miroir semblait étrange. Il ondulait, comme de l'eau. Il se dirigea vers lui et tendit la main. Il devait y avoir une sorte d'enchantement sur le verre car, lorsqu'il le toucha, sa main passa à travers la surface brillante.

« Cours chercher Hermione et Malefoy ! »

Hermione et Drago brisèrent rapidement leur étreinte et réussirent à sortir du placard au moment où Ginny entrait en courant dans la chambre, la lampe de poche à la main. Sa lumière perçait à peine dans les ténèbres et elle ne cessait de s'éteindre et de se rallumer.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Hermione à une Ginny essoufflée.

« Est-ce que c'est Pansy ? »

Ginny se pencha, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« C'est… C'est… »

Elle respira une grande bouffée d'air.

« Venez ! Vous devez voir ça ! »

« Et Neville ? » demanda Hermione en s'arrêtant net.

Ginny regarda autour d'elle sans le voir.

« Où… ? »

« Nous l'avons caché sous le lit. Le meurtrier est entré et nous avons dû nous cacher ! » dit Hermione.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés lorsqu'elle raconta l'histoire à Ginny – sans l'épisode érotique dans le placard.

Ginny était stupéfaite.

« Avez-vous vu qui c'était ? »

« Non, » dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. « Il nous tournait le dos, je ne pouvais pas bien le voir. »

« Dommage ! » soupira Ginny. « Attendez de voir ce qu'Harry a trouvé ! »

Elle attrapa le bras d'Hermione.

« Oui, mais qu'allons-nous faire pour Neville ? » demanda à nouveau Hermione.

Ginny jeta un regard dans la pièce.

« Laissons-le. Je pense qu'il ne risque pas grand-chose en restant caché. »

Hermione la regarda d'un air douteux.

« Mais… »

« Il faut y aller ! Harry nous attend ! »

Elle les poussa hors de la pièce et ils coururent rapidement dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Pansy.

L'odeur les incommoda dès leur arrivée. Drago plissa le nez et Hermione couvrit la partie inférieure de son visage avec sa main.

« Quelle est cette odeur épouvantable ? » demanda-t-il, résistant à l'envie de vomir.

Ginny les emmena à la porte cassée de la salle de bain.

« Ce que vous sentez est l'odeur de Pansy cuite au barbecue. «

Elle fit un signe en direction du corps encore fumant sur le sol.

Hermione recula sous le choc, un petit cri de dégoût s'échappant de ses lèvres tremblantes.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Harry se retourna et tendit le petit flacon de venin de Manticore. Il était emmailloté dans une serviette de toilette.

« Quelqu'un a veillé à ce qu'elle utilise ceci. »

Drago était sans voix. Cette chose noire croustillante ne pouvait être Pansy.

« C'était… c'était ça que tu voulais nous montrer ? » demanda Hermione en détournant les yeux de la fiole de cristal.

« Non, c'est ça que je voulais vous montrer. »

Il détourna la lumière de Pansy et la dirigea sur le miroir. Ils regardèrent Harry passer son bras à travers le verre, comme si ça avait été de l'eau. Il passa ensuite sa jambe et la moitié de son corps fut immergé dans la surface ondoyante.

« Où est-ce que ça mène ? » se demanda Hermione à voix haute. « Y a-t-il quelque chose de l'autre côté ? »

Harry sortit sa tête.

« Il y a un autre passage secret. »

Il sortit entièrement son corps et se tourna vers Drago.

« Où est-ce que ça conduit ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! » dit Drago, surpris. « Pourquoi devrais-je le savoir ? »

« C'est ta maison Drago, et je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu nous livres tous ses secrets. Et peut-être que nous pourrons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici ! »

Drago sembla confus l'espace d'une seconde.

« Ma maison ? Quand ais-je dis que c'était ma maison ? »


	12. Coucou Neville ! Je te vois !

**Coucou Neville ! Je te vois !**

« Comment ça, ce n'est pas ta maison ? » demanda Harry.

Sa main tremblait très fort, faisant vaciller le faisceau de la lampe de haut en bas.

« Ce n'est pas ma maison. Not my house. No mi casa. Nicht mein Haus, » dit Drago, sarcastique. « Tu as compris cette fois, Potter ?

« Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au plus malin, Malefoy ! » dit Harry. « Si ce n'est pas ta maison, à qui appartient-elle ? »

Drago lui fit simplement un sourire et Harry commença à perdre patience. Il s'avança vers Drago jusqu'à être face à face avec lui.

« N'oublie pas que j'ai une arme, Malefoy. »

Il lui sourit méchamment.

« Soit tu me dis ce que je veux savoir, soit je te fais exploser la cervelle. »

Il illumina le visage de Drago avec la lampe torche et de sa main libre, il prit le pistolet à la ceinture de son pantalon de pyjama.

Drago ne broncha même pas lorsqu'Harry mit le révolver sur son front.

« Tu ne tireras pas, Potter. Tu n'as pas les boules. »

« Ne me tentes pas, salaud. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais ! » dit Harry, les dents violement serrées.

« Premièrement, »ricana Drago, en colère. « Tu me parle sur un autre ton ! »

Il arracha la lampe torche de la main de Harry.

« Deuxièmement, tu devrais arrêter de tergiverser. Soit tu appuies sur la gâchette soit tu dégages de mon chemin. Personnellement, j'aimerai bien voir où mène ce tunnel ! Mais peut-être que tu préfères rester ici et discuter avec moi au lieu d'essayer de trouver un moyen pour sortir d'ici ? »

Hermione, les yeux écarquillés de peur, essaya de les calmer tous les deux.

« Harry, s'il-te-plaît, abaisse cette arme, » dit-elle en posant doucement sa main sur son bras.

Il fixa Drago et, lentement, abaissa son arme.

« Je suis sûre que Drago est tout aussi confus et perdu que nous face à cette maison, » dit-elle en regardant vers lui pour avoir confirmation. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, » dit-il en s'excusant.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Hermione, le regard suspicieux. « Tu n'as rien avoir avec ces meurtres, pas vrai ? »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, prêtes à couler le long de ses joues.

« Bien sûr que si ! » dit Ginny. « As-tu oublié qui il est ? Cesse de penser avec ton vagin et regardes-le comme il est réellement ! »

« Et comment je suis ? » demanda Drago. « J'aimerai que tu éclaires ma lanterne, espèce de sale petite garce ! »

« Comment oses-tu lui parler comme ça ! » cria Harry.

Il bondit sur Drago, sa main frappant la lampe torche, et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Ils roulèrent sur le plancher, se tapant dessus et hurlant des obscénités.

Hermione gémit d'exaspération.

« Arrêtez ! » dit-elle en essayant de séparer Drago et Harry. « Des gens sont morts, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ! »

Elle ramassa la lampe de poche et dirigea la lumière sur le corps calciné de Pansy.

« Vous l'avez vue ? Quelqu'un lui as fait ça. Une personne cinglée qui, sans l'ombre d'un doute, cherche à nous avoir un par un. Maintenant, et à moins de vouloir finir comme elle, je vous suggère de cesser vos insultes mesquines et vos querelles puériles immédiatement ! » cria-t-elle. « Si nous voulons sortir d'ici vivant, nous devons mettre nos différences de côté et travailler ensemble. Grandissez un peu, pour l'amour de Merlin ! »

Les deux hommes luttant au sol la regardèrent. Harry lâcha la touffe de cheveux de Drago qu'il tentait d'arracher. Et Drago arrêta son poing à mi-course. Ils affichaient tous deux la même expression de peur et de culpabilité.

« Désolé, » dit Harry en se levant.

Drago se releva et lissa machinalement ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Si Potter et sa sal… superbe femme, » déclara Drago, grimaçant comme si les mots avaient un goût amer, « ont fini de m'accuser à tort, de m'agresser et d'être tout bonnement grossier, je serai plus qu'heureux de vous dire ce que je sais. »

Il lança à Harry un regard purement haineux et Harry le lui rendit aussitôt.

« Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione, indiquant qu'il aimerait récupérer la lampe.

Elle la lui remit, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien manigancer.

Hermione, Harry et Ginny regardèrent Drago se diriger vers le miroir. Il y passa sa main et se tourna vers eux.

« Je vous raconterai tout ce que je sais en chemin. »

Neville ouvrit un œil. Tout ce qu'il vit n'était que ténèbres.

« Bon sang, mais où suis-je ? » se demanda-t-il. « Suis-je mort ? »

Il tâtonna le sol autour de lui. Rien. En levant les mains, il sentit quelque chose de dur au-dessus de lui et paniqua.

« Je suis mort ! Je suis dans mon cercueil ! »

Il commença à pleurer de frustration alors qu'il poussait de toutes ses forces, mais rien ne bougeait. Il frappa de sa main blessée et hurla de douleur. Réalisant qu'on ne souffre pas en étant mort, il en conclut qu'il avait enterré vivant.

La claustrophobie s'installa et il devenait totalement enragé, agitant ses jambes et ses bras, le corps couvert de larmes et de sueur. Il roula sur le côté, son pied sortant de dessous le lit, puis s'arrêta, étourdi. Un soupçon d'espoir le fit sourire. Après tout, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas été enterré vivant. Cherchant un moyen de contourner l'obstacle de sa main valide, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un moyen de sortir et glissa sur son jusqu'à être libre.

Debout, il sentit le dessus de ce qui l'avait retenu prisonnier.

« Un lit ! » dit-il presqu'en criant. « Comment est-ce que j'ai pu atterrir sous un lit ? »

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'avoir traversé le tunnel avec Pansy et soudain il avait eu une douleur atroce.

« On m'a tiré dessus ! Je me souviens ! »

Il cherchait son chemin autour du lit, ses pantoufles faisant craquer le verre brisé qui jonchait le sol.

Il se sentait plus que confus. Où étaient les autres ? Pourquoi était-il seul et sous le lit, comme si il se cachait de quelque chose ? Une idée inquiétante lui vint à l'esprit : il se demanda si tout le monde était mort et si il était le seul encore envie. Peut-être qu'il était seul - seul avec le tueur ! Son cœur recommença à s'emballa et, comme il continuait à errer, il trébucha dans le noir, sachant pertinemment que le meurtrier pouvait bondir sur lui à tout moment.

Drago ouvrait la voie, Hermione légèrement en retrait, mais tenant toujours sa main. Ginny marchait derrière Hermione, et Harry, qui était le dernier, regardait par-dessus son épaule toutes les cinq secondes pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

« Alors, dis-nous, Malefoy, » dit Ginny. « Dis-nous tous ce que tu sais sur ce qu'il se passe ici. »

« Eh bien, il me semble que tout a commencé à cette fête à laquelle j'ai assisté il y a six ans. »

Drago secoua la lampe de poche dont la lumière vacillait de nouveau, mais n'obtint aucun résultat concluant.

« Zut ! » dit-il. « Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, la fête. Donc, comme je le disais, j'étais à cette fête. Et qui voilà ! Blaise, superbement vêtu et toujours aussi pédant qu'à son habitude. »

Drago ralentit le rythme, ainsi il pourrait raconter son histoire dans son intégralité avant d'arriver à la fin du tunnel où ils seraient certainement piégés par le tueur.

« Nous avons bu jusqu'à plus soif et étions très vite complètement ivres. Je lui ai parlé de ma "soi-disant" femme, et il a commencé à me traiter de femmelette, de mâle dominé, d'abruti qui laisse sa femme le tromper. »

Drago détestait parler de sa vie privée aux autres, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

« Elle me trahissait avant même que nous soyons mariés. Je l'ai même surprise au lit avec différents hommes et à différents moments, et tout ce que j'ai dit, c'est "peu importe". Blaise pensait que j'étais faible et que je n'avais pas le cran de divorcer. Il croyait à tort que j'aimais ma femme. »

Drago se retourna et regarda Hermione.

« Il avait tout faux. J'ai fermé les yeux sur ce qu'elle faisait car ça m'étais complétement égal. J'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Oui, on sait ! » dit Harry en roulant des yeux. « Tu étais fou amoureux d'Hermione et tu as épousé Pansy uniquement parce que tu étais trop lâche pour lui avouer tes sentiments. Dis-nous quelque chose que nous ne savons pas déjà ! »

Drago ne voulait rien de plus que de tabasser Harry. Il serrait les dents pour éviter de dire quelque chose de stupide, il ne voulait pas décevoir Hermione à nouveau.

« J'y viens, Potter, » dit-il aussi calmement que possible.

Il les regarda un par un, puis se retourna et commença à marcher.

« Il a dit que je devais la remettre à sa place, donner à cette garce le châtiment qu'elle méritait. Il m'a alors raconté un secret. Un secret qui m'a rendu complètement malade.

« Et quel était ce secret ? » demanda Hermione, pas sûre de vouloir l'entendre.

« La punition pour SA traîtresse de femme a été de l'enchaîner au lit, de l'affamer, de la violer et de la laisser seule des semaines durant avec uniquement sa mère folle pour prendre soin d'elle. »

Neville arriva à trouver la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Il fit quelques pas prudents en avant, espérant ne pas trébucher sur un cadavre ou sur autre chose. Le seul bruit était celui de sa respiration, la seule odeur était celle de… Du parfum ? Il s'arrêta et renifla, perplexe. On aurait dit des fleurs et ça lui rappela Poudlard pour quelques obscures raisons.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir quelque part derrière lui et se retourna.

« Qui… qui est là ? » murmura-t-il, priant pour que personne ne lui réponde.

Il n'y eut que le silence et il se détendit, pensant que son imagination devait lui jouer des tours. Il décida de continuer à avancer, à petits pas, et quand son pied ne toucha pas le sol, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait en haut de l'escalier.

Un petit rire venu de nulle part retentit. Il se retourna, les mains sur le cœur. Il était figé sur place de peur de bouger le moindre muscle.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un là-bas ? » demanda-t-il dans l'obscurité.

L'odeur du parfum fleuri devint plus forte et il entendit des pas venir vers lui.

« Bonjour, Neville, » dit une voix douce.

« Je… Je vous connais, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara Neville en forçant sur ses yeux afin de distinguer quelque chose.

Il était sûr de savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais que faisait-elle ici ?

« Oui, tu me connais. Tu me connais très bien. »

Il y eut un bruit étrange, puis une petite lumière surgit de l'obscurité, éclairant un visage familier.

« Et ça, cher Neville, ça pose problème. »

La lumière s'éteignit et Neville, prit au dépourvu, fut frappé à la tête par quelque chose de très dur. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière dans les escaliers, atterrissant dans un craquement insupportable sur le sol de marbre un peu plus bas.

« Problème résolu ! » dit le tueur en riant, jetant la brique en bas des escaliers où elle atterri à côté du corps désarticulé de Neville.

« Tu veux dire qu'il la gardait enfermée et affamée pendant qu'il voyageait partout dans le monde et prenait du bon temps ? »

Harry était totalement dégoûté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé et qu'a-t-elle à voir avec toi et cette maison ? »

Drago put voir une lumière vacillante au loin et sut que la fin était proche.

« Je lui ai dit que je ne le croyait pas, alors il m'a amené dans sa maison, cette maison, afin de me montrer ce qu'il avait fait. »

« Cette maison appartient… appartenait à Zabini ? demanda Ginny. « L'as-tu vue, sa femme, quand il t'a amené ici ? »

« Oui. »

Drago s'arrêta devant la porte entrouverte à la fin du passage.

« Je l'ai vue, et je l'ai aidée, » dit-il juste avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Note : Selon vous, que vont-ils découvrir dans ce nouvelle pièce ?


	13. Et le tueur est

**Et le tueur est…**

La lampe torche rendit l'âme au moment même où Drago entra dans la pièce. Il la secoua un peu, mais comme rien ne se passait, il la jeta sans ménagement sur le sol.

Harry s'attendait à un bruit sourd, mais ne l'entendit pas. Il regarda par terre et constata qu'il était sur du tapis. Toutes les chambres avaient un plancher en bois, excepté celle-ci. Il était d'un violet profond, semblant presque noir à la lueur de la bougie.

« Vous sentez ça ? » demanda Hermione en reniflant. J'ai senti ce parfum avant, ici, dans cette maison, et je sais que je l'ai sentie quelque part ailleurs.

La senteur florale était très forte, presqu'insoutenable et Hermione commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

« Je le sens, » dit Harry. « On dirait… »

Il essaya de trouver une façon de décrire l'odeur, mais, n'y parvenant pas, il haussa simplement les épaules.

« C'est la plus belle chambre que j'ai jamais vu ! » dit Ginny en regardant de tous les côtés.

La chambre était décorée avec diverses nuances de pourpre, y compris les murs qui présentait une teinte plus claire que le mûrier, comme Ginny aimait à appeler cette couleur. Les rideaux étaient d'un violet riche et profond, les napperons en dentelle étaient lavandes et sur le bureau trônait un énorme vase en cristal contenant un bouquet immense de fleurs violettes et blanches. Il y avait sur les murs des miroirs richement ornés et des peintures de ballerines en tutus mauves.

« Je pourrais mourir ici ! C'est la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ! »

« Ça ressemble à une saleté de cauchemar mauve ! » dit Drago. « Comment peux-tu trouver ça attirant ? »

Drago leva les yeux.

« Oh, mais j'avais oublié, tu es une Weasley. Ils n'ont aucun goût. »

« Drago, surveille ta langue, s'il-te-plaît. » averti Hermione.

Elle était debout derrière lui et s'approchait de lui naturellement. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa. Elle posa sa joue sur la peau fraîche de son dos et chuchota :

« Tu pourrais avoir besoin de cette langue plus tard pour mon plaisir, et ça m'embêterait vraiment de devoir te l'arracher de la bouche. »

Drago rit doucement.

« Qui suis-je pour priver ma charmante et sexy maîtresse des plaisirs de ma très talentueuse langue ? »

Il se retourna, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et il mit les siens autour de sa taille. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, soupirant à l'unisson comme si ils étaient au paradis.

Harry détourna les yeux de l'image qu'il examinait et vit Drago et Hermione dans un baiser passionné. Il donna un coup de coude à Ginny qui, debout à côté de lui, regardait une jolie licorne en céramique.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle ennuyée.

Il secoua légèrement la tête dans leur direction et la colère de Ginny éclata. Elle se précipita sur le couple qui s'embrassait et les sépara.

« Comment oses-tu, Hermione ? » demanda-t-elle en tremblant de colère. « Mon frère, ton mari, a disparu et est probablement mort, et toi, tu embrasses Malefoy ! »

Elle pointa un index rageur sur la poitrine d'Hermione.

« Tu es la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue, et ça me fait mal de te voir jeter aux orties ce qu'il reste de ton mariage, juste pour pouvoir t'envoyer en l'air avec cet enfoiré ! »

Les premiers sentiments d'Hermione face à ces accusations étaient la culpabilité et la honte, mais ils se changèrent vite en fureur.

« Ne t'avise pas de l'insulter ! Il vaut dix fois mieux que Ron, et tu le sais ! »

Hermione, qui ne s'était jamais disputée avec Ginny depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, était un peu choquée que cela arrive maintenant.

« Ron a été un mari horrible, tu es au courant de ce qu'il a fait ! Il se souciait bien plus de lui que de moi et des enfants. »

Drago essaya de l'éloigner de Ginny, mais elle le repoussa.

« Non, Drago ! Il faut qu'elle sache ! Je suis navrée, Ginny, mais tu dois comprendre que la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai épousé ton frère est que je n'aurais jamais eu Drago. C'est vrai, » dit-elle au visage rouge de Ginny. « J'ai toujours été amoureuse de Drago et… cela pourrait te choquer, mais Ron aussi a toujours aimé quelqu'un d'autre ! Notre mariage n'est qu'un mensonge depuis le début et je suis fatiguée de tout ça. Je veux être heureuse ! Est-ce que je ne le mérite pas ? »

Harry prit la parole avant que Ginny ne réagissent.

« Tu as bien que Ron était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Ce n'était pas une surprise pour lui, il l'avait toujours su. Ce qui était étonnant, c'était qu'Hermione soit au courant. Ron avait pris grand soin de garder cette histoire secrète et avait impliqué Harry contre son gré dans son tissu de mensonges. Maintes et maintes fois, Harry avait menti pour Ron, lui donnant des alibis. Il avait même accompagné Ron pour lui acheter des cadeaux, en général, son parfum préféré, "Summer Lilac". Harry détestait faire ça et il avait de nombreuses fois essayé de convaincre Ron de quitter cette femme, mais en vain.

Harry ne sut jamais l'identité de cette autre femme, mais il pensait savoir de qui il s'agissait. Leur histoire a duré un certain temps puis a cessé brusquement. Ron fut fou d'inquiétude lorsque sa maîtresse sembla avoir disparu de la surface de la terre. Il ne la revit plus jamais et passa ses journées à dire à Harry combien il regrettait de ne pas avoir quitté Hermione pour elle dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Harry, » dit Hermione au bord des larmes. « Je savais que quelquechose se passait ! »

Elle essuya son visage lorsque des larmes coulèrent.

« Il n'était jamais à la maison, et quand par miracle il se montrait, il sentait… »

Son visage se creusa, elle était choquée.

« … Le lilas ! »

« Hein ? » demanda Harry.

Il regarda Drago en quête d'une réponse, mais il avait l'air tout aussi confus.

Hermione, sans mot dire, fit le tour de la pièce, ouvrit les tiroirs, fouilla dans les papiers et dans les vêtements.

« Je savais que je connaissais ce parfum ! »

Elle jeta une paire de bas de soie par-dessus son épaule.

« Est-ce que ce serait-elle ? Il me faut une preuve ! »

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux.

« Ne restez pas planté là comme des idiots ! Aidez-moi à trouver des indices ! »

Ils sursautèrent comme si on leur avait envoyé une décharge et se mirent à fouiller les placards et les tiroirs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement ? » demanda Harry à Ginny.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je suppose que nous le saurons quand nous l'aurons trouvé. »

Elle se dirigea vers la coiffeuse où se trouvaient quelques babioles, une boîte à bijoux et un autre objet. Un objet qui fit manquer un battement à son cœur. Elle ramassa le livre relié en cuir noir intitulé "Mon journal". Il n'y avait pas de nom sur la couverture du livre, ni sur aucune des pages. Elle se retourna, le souffle court.

« Malefoy ? »

Drago s'arrêta, des papiers en mains et se tourna vers Ginny.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es déjà venu dans cette chambre avant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione et Harry abandonnèrent rapidement ce qu'ils faisaient et firent volte-face.

Ginny lui montra le livre. Son silence et le regard réticent sur son visage constituaient une réponse suffisante.

« Cher journal, » lut-elle à voix haute. « Je suis libérée de cette prison, enfin ! Oui, je suis enfermée dans une autre, mais au moins je suis dans un hôpital et pas enchaînée à mon lit, sale et affamée. Et dire que c'est grâce à Drago Malefoy ! Je crois que nous l'avons tous mal jugé ces dernières années. C'est mon sauveur et je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante pour sa gentillesse et sa compassion. Blaise n'est jamais venu me voir, et j'espère qu'il ne viendra jamais ! Chaque parcelle de mon être le hait, et un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je me vengerai pour ce qu'il a fait ! »

Hermione et Harry regardèrent Drago.  
Harry était littéralement choqué que Malefoy puisse agir dans l'intérêt de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent d'amour et elle lui sourit.

Ginny tourna quelques pages et lut.

« Drago vient de partir. Il est venu voir comment j'allais. Il m'a apporté une superbe robe mauve. Il s'est souvenu que s'était ma couleur préférée. C'est si gentil de sa part ! »

Ginny sourit à Drago qui se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Il s'est assis et a parlé avec moi un long moment. Il essaye d'avoir l'air heureux et fait comme si rien ne peut le déstabiliser, mais je ressens une certaine tristesse chez lui. »

Drago ne savait pas s'il pourrait en supporter davantage. Ça le démangeait de lui arracher le journal des mains et d'y mettre le feu avec l'une des bougies. Il n'avait jamais voulu que l'on sache qu'il n'était pas le salaud qu'il avait toujours prétendu être. Il avait mis des années pour cultiver cette image d'enfoiré sans cœur, et maintenant, en quelques minutes, ses efforts étaient anéantis.

Il regarda Hermione traverser la pièce vers l'endroit où se trouvait Ginny et commencer à fouiller la boîte à bijoux. Elle était toujours à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Je lui ai demandé si tout allait bien avec sa femme et il a essayé de mentir, mais j'y ai vu clair. Après avoir un peu insisté, il m'a avoué qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée et qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. »

Ginny tourna la page à la hâte.

« Je lui ai demandé si il en aimait une autre et il m'a dit oui. Puis il m'a choquée en m'annonçant que c'était Hermione Granger ! Sérieusement, je n'aurai jamais, mais alors jamais cru cela possible ! Il a toujours été si moqueur et méchant avec elle ! »

« Ça, tu peux le dire ! » dit Harry, roulant des yeux.

Ginny l'ignora et continua.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir un fou rire, et il était tellement embarrassé et en colère qu'il s'est levé pour partir. Je me suis rapidement excusée et j'ai remis les choses à leur place en lui disant mon secret. Je lui ai dit que la raison pour laquelle j'ai ri quand il m'a annoncé qu'il aimait Hermione, c'était parce que j'étais amoureuse de son mari, Ron… »

La voix de Ginny s'estompait alors qu'Hermione sorti quelque chose hors des colliers de perles et des bracelets en or. C'était un insigne de préfet - un insigne de préfet de Serdaigle.

« Drago, qu'est-il arrivé à la femme de Blaise ? Où est-elle à présent ? »

« Elle est morte, » dit simplement Drago. « Elle s'est tuée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "elle s'est tuée" ? » demanda Harry d'une voix nerveuse.

« Bong sang, Potter, tu ne comprends pas le français ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me demandes de m'expliquer ? Est-ce que fréquenter Weasley pendant toutes ces années t'aurait tué le cerveau ? »

Harry se jeta sur lui mais Ginny se planta face à lui.

« Tu pourras te battre avec lui plus tard, mais pour l'instant, nous avons besoin de lui. »

Elle lança à Harry un regard sévère et, après s'être assuré qu'il ne s'en prendrait plus à Drago, elle se retourna.

« Quand et comment est-elle morte, Malefoy ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira : il ne voulait vraiment pas leur dire. Il s'en voulait terriblement pour ce qui lui était arrivé et ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis.

« Après que j'ai dit à Blaise de l'emmener à l'hôpital… Attendez, reprenons depuis le début… »

Il regardait le sol tandis qu'il parlait, ne voulant pas voir les réactions de chacun.

« Quand Blaise m'a amené ici, dans cette chambre, et que j'ai vu… »

Il frissonna, se souvenant comme si c'était hier.

« J'ai vu ce qu'il lui avait fait. »

Hermione s'approcha et mit ses bras autour de lui pour le soutenir. Il lui sourit chaleureusement, mais son sourire s'estompa alors qu'il poursuivit.

« Elle était nue, blessée, sanguinolente, dans ses propres déjections et… »

Il déglutit, ferma les yeux et respira calmement et profondément avant de les rouvrir.

« Elle avait les bras et les jambes enchaînés au lit, et elle riait comme une folle. Il l'avait torturée et affamé jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde la raison. »

« Mais il est complètement cinglé ! » dit Ginny, aussi blanche qu'une aspirine. « Comment l'as-tu convaincu de la laisser partir ? »

« Convaincu ? » dit Drago en riant. « Il n'a pas été question de le convaincre. Je l'ai regardée, écoutant Blaise me proposer de la violer, et je l'ai tabassé. »

Harry avait l'air impressionné bien malgré lui. Il détestait Malefoy, mais pour la première fois, il le voyait sous un jour différent.

« Et tu l'as libérée et emmenée à l'hôpital toi-même ? »

« Oui, » dit Drago, la tête haute. « Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser dans cet état ! Je devais l'aider, alors j'ai fouillé les poches de Blaise, trouvé la clé et je l'ai détachée. J'ai utilisé la magie pour la laver un peu, l'habiller et je nous ai fait transplaner à Ste Mangouste.

« Comment a réagi Blaise quand il a compris ce que tu avais fait ? » demanda Hermione.

« Que pouvait-il faire ? Il a fait des pieds et des mains pendant quelques semaines, puis a eu recours à la justice pour la récupérer. »

Drago tendit ses mains comme pour supplier.

« J'ai tout essayé, dépensé mon argent pour l'éloigner d'elle, mais au final, ils l'ont laissé l'emmener. »

La boule dans sa gorge grandissait, et il savait qu'à moins de garder ses émotions sous contrôle, il allait fondre en larme.

Hermione l'enlaça plus étroitement. Elle ressentait tellement de choses à la fois : du dégoût pour Blaise, de la pitié pour sa femme, de l'orgueil et un amour démesuré pour Drago.

« Il l'a traitée correctement pendant un moment, puis a recommencé à la faire souffrir. Il prenait un malin plaisir à m'envoyer des photos de lui en train de la violer, puis… il s'est passé quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'a brisée. Elle a perdu la raison. »

Il serra Hermione et embrassa le sommet de sa tête. Jamais il ne pourrait faire à qui que ce soit ce que Blaise avait fait à sa femme.

« Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était, cependant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est devenue folle, a tué sa mère avec un couteau de boucher puis est revenue ici, dans cette chambre, et a mis fin à ses jours. »

« Comment… comment a-t-elle fait ? » demanda Ginny en regardant la dernière page du journal qui disait simplement "C'est fini ".

« Elle s'est traînée jusqu'au lit, là-bas, a pris le couteau et s'est ouvert la gorge. »

Ils regardèrent tous le lit. Personne n'avait encore songé à aller tout près, mais maintenant, Harry décida qu'il était temps de l'examiner plus en détail.

Le lit était dans un coin loin de la lumière de la bougie, là où il faisait noir.  
Alors qu'Harry s'en approchait, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. C'était parfaitement camouflé, mais il y avait une bosse en forme de corps au milieu, sous la couette de satin violet.

Avec un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule aux autres, à présent derrière lui, il attrapa la couverture d'une main tremblante et tira vers l'arrière.

Hermione cria, ginny s'évanouit et Drago la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » dit-il lentement.

Il regardait le visage pâle et mort de Ron. Sa main tremblait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de son cou pour sentir son pouls, espérant qu'il le trouverait. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Ce qu'il trouva en revanche, c'était la corde de piano serrée si fort autour de son cou qu'elle avait coupé dans la chair.

« Est-ce qu'il est mort ? » demanda Drago qui s'efforçait de soutenir Ginny, inconsciente.

Hermione s'était retournée, la main pressée sur sa bouche, le corps tremblant de sanglots. Il aurait voulu aller la réconforter, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser Ginny tomber par terre.

« Oui, » dit Harry. « On dirait bien qu'on l'a étranglé à mort. »

« Mais ça n'a aucun sens, » déclara Drago. « La chambre dont il a disparu était pleine de sang, si ce n'est pas le sien, alors à qui appartient-il ? »

Harry humecta ses lèvres sachant qu'il allait devoir retirer un peu plus la couette afin de voir si Ron avait été poignardé ou autre chose dans le même genre.

« Je… je ne peux pas faire ça ! » dit-il en reculant.

« Tiens, » dit Drago en confiant Ginny à Harry. « Je vais le faire. »

Hermione se retourna, son visage était tâché de larmes et sa main était toujours sur sa bouche.

Drago tira sur la couverture et avec horreur, il constata qu'à partir de la taille il n'y avait plus de corps. Quelqu'un l'avait coupé en deux. Il le recouvrit rapidement, se retourna et vomit sur le tapis aux pieds d'Harry.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » gémit Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Que lui a-t-elle fait ? »

« Elle ? » demanda Harry.

Puis il comprit : le badge de préfet de Serdaigle, la liaison de Ron, le parfum de lilas…

« Malefoy, qui était la femme de Blaise ? »

Drago vomit de nouveau. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'image des intestins de Ron pendant hors de son corps mutilé.

« Malefoy, bong sang, qui était la femme de Blaise ? » cria Harry. « Je crois savoir qui est le tueur, alors dis-moi avec qui il était marié ! »

« Il était marié avec… » commença Drago.

« Il était marié avec ma sœur, » déclara le tueur en entrant dans la pièce par le passage secret, sa baguette pointée dans leur direction.

Note : 1) Alors, qui est le tueur ? Si vous avez suivi, vous devriez avoir deviné.

2) A votre avis, que va-t-il arriver à nos héros ? Vont-ils survivre, mourir ? Ou peut-être autre chose ?


End file.
